Second Chances
by Tsubasa-fan
Summary: Fem!Kurogane Fai. Fai had the biggest crush on Kurogane, but could never work up the nerve to say anything before he moved away. Now years later he returns to try and make friends.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This story will deal with non-graphic rape and rape recovery. It does however have a happy ending.

A tall muscular girl sat next to a smaller purple haired girl they smiled chuckling and chatting about this and that. "Tomoyo-chan you really do admire that girl don't you?' She said in a light voice as her long black pony tail moved from side to side as she chatted with the other. She had determined slender red eyes, that watched the smaller girl. "She is perfect for you."

The smaller girl chuckled, "Now we just have to find someone for you…speak of the devil here he comes…" She elbowed the taller girl making her blush softly. And whisper a soft shhh.

Tomoyo smiled as the boy approached looking sheepish. Behind them a few bleachers back sat Fai, admiring Kurogane from afar. They had a few of the same friends and he had a bit of a crush on her, but he couldn't work up the nerve to talk to her properly and with him moving in a few days there was no point in asking her out.

Tomoyo pinched her friends side causing the taller to jump up standing in front of the boy and blushing deeply. "…H-hey…" She stated, the boy used to be the top ranked kendo student until Kurogane came along. She hadn't meant to show him up or steal his spot, she just wanted to prove herself worthy.

Kurogane was tall for her age taller than most the boys in their class. Fai looked up watching from his spot while Tomoyo smiled. "I was wondering Kurogane-san...if you'd like to go out?" He smiled at her and Fai deflated. Of course she would say yes, why wouldn't she? They had a lot in common and it was obvious she liked /him/.

She blushed deeply and looked away, "Umm…like out on a date?…I'm not really the dating type….but I guess…just once wouldn't hurt…" She turned a deep red as Tomoyo Stood and placed her arm around the other girl.

"Let me translate for you. Kurogane would be pleased as punch to go out with you!" The girl spouted happily.

Kurogane turned such a deep shade of red as she jokingly pushed the girl away and bowed to the boy in front of her. "Yes I would love to…"

Tomoyo laughed. "Great. I'll meet you at the park? At 7? I can drive." He offered.

"Alright." She stood back up straight and smiled, "See you then." The girl turned away and proceeded to wander back to her seat and the smaller girl squealed loudly happy for her friend as she hugged her and Kurogane blushed deeply as she looked up her red eyes meeting sad blue one. She smiled up at him as Tomoyo waved to the blonde.

Fai smiled despite himself waving slowly in return. The boy left heading back down to the ball court two bleachers at a time. "Going to let your parents know? Bet your mom will be excited." Tomoyo grinned.

"Yeah…Mom will be excited dad won't be happy though he's gonna give me such a lecture…" She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "You'll have to help me choose an outfit." She smiled knowing Tomoyo would be excited.

Fai sighed wishing letting the girls chat happily, it hurt to see that Kurogane was so happy about someone, but it was his own fault for not telling her months ago.

A girl woke in a heavy sweat, tears rolling down her eyes, "That same nightmare…" Kurogane whispered shakily at least it hadn't gotten to the worst part. That day would haunt the woman for ever… She got out of bed knowing that she wouldn't fall asleep for a while now. She looked at the time, "Tch…two more hours damn it and I would've slept through the night…" She took a quick shower to cool her down and went to the gym before returning home to another shower and off to work.

She rushed off, grabbing a plain bagel to eat on the way. After getting through college she had found a job with Tomoyo working with her in her small clothing store downtown in the public square. They got enough business, mostly younger girls and women, the occasional wayward husband or boyfriend as well. It helped her anxieties and when it got too busy Tomoyo didn't mind her going to the back to take a breather and calm her nerves. Though her workouts were helping too and she had all but tampered down her fears by now.

She gave a slight wave to Tomoyo as she wandered in setting her stuff out back before getting to work. She wasn't the friendliest but she tried knowing Tomoyo had handed her this job out of her own heart. She folded clothes and wandered back and forth to the register ringing customers up and when shipments came in she handled the deliveries being the strongest and had no trouble with the large boxes.

Tomoyo smiled in return. On their break they sat in the back Tomoyo letting her know about all the news she had learned from customers. "And you know, they're getting married and Yumi is going to be the cutest-" She was interrupted by the bell chiming above the door, seemed they had a customer.

Kurogane stood with a sigh, "I'll get it…you eat…" She said softly before placing the apron back on and wandering out. She looked around and spotted someone by the jeans. A man she sighed, "Can I help you?" She asked with a non enthusiastic voice.

The blonde was looking at a display before he turned smile bright. He was leaning against the counter his shoulder length hair tied back, "Hello, I recently just moved back and was wondering if you could tell me..." He paused staring at Kurogane for a moment. "Kuro-chan? Is that you?"

She frowned at the nickname, "…I don't know what you're talking about…" She started to back away  
slightly. "My name's not Kuro-chan…I haven't been called that in a long time…What the hell do you want…"

Blue eyes stared. "You don't remember me?" He pouted. "Fai? From high school? We didn't really talk much and I was nowhere near as popular as you." He scratched the back of his head smiling brightly.

"Most of high school wasn't a good time for me." She stated narrowing her eyes as she tried to think of the other. "Tomoyo's friend, Biology…you sat a few seats behind me. What the hell do you want…?" She asked as memories of high school came back.

"That's me~! I'm so glad Kuro-rin remembers me, I feel a little honored." He shook his head. "Ah, that's right, I was going to ask, this place has changed a lot since I moved away. Where can I find a grocery store? I just moved into an apartment and need food."

She pointed in a direction, "A block down on the right." She stated before turning her back on him, "Will that be all?" She asked in a harsh voice.

"Want to go and grab lunch sometime? Catch up? I've always wondered what happened to everyone after I left." He asked looking a little hopeful.

She stopped and turned, "No." Was all the girl stated her eyes narrowed as she spoke.

"I wasn't asking for a date." he added quickly. "Kuro-tan's way out of my league."

"You have some nerve!" She yelled as she glared at the other. "I don't date smart ass now get out!"

Fai stared confused. "Wha-?"

"Kurogane, what is it?" Tomoyo stepped in confused by the yelling. When she saw Fai she immediately recognized him. "Fai?" "That's me." He looked sheepish.

Kurogane stormed behind the register crossing her arms as she watched the two her eyes focused on the blonde.

"It's good to see you, how have you been?" Tomoyo smiled forgetting that Kurogane had been yelling moments ago. Fai laughed. "Moved out of the country and finished school. I always liked it here best though so I moved back." He shrugged.

Kurogane remembered him, she remembered the blonde coming to every kendo meeting watching her from the stands, how he blushed every time they spoke, the last time she saw him…the same day her life crumpled. Her face cringed slightly at the heavy memory.

"Oh, we have to go and get coffee sometime to catch up." Tomoyo clapped in excitement.

"I offered Kuro-san, but she seemed rather offended by the idea. I can't blame her though." He grinned. Tomoyo had an idea why.

"Kurogane. Not Kuro-san or Kuro-chan Kurogane." She stated before wandering away needing to step away. Kurogane wandered into the back room and leaned against the wall with a heavy pain filled sigh.

Fai was confused, but Tomoyo knew it wasn't her place to explain why. "Here's my number, we'll meet up sometime this week?" She asked and Fai smiled as he put it in his phone.

"Of course." He leaned on the counter. "It was good seeing you again Kuro-sama!"

She didn't reply as she heard the blonde, waiting for Tomoyo to return. Once the bell rang signifying the blondes exit. "Tomoyo…" Kurogane started she ran her hair through her short spikes.

"Kurogane he was only being nice. I don't know what he said to you, but it was harmless."

"He asked me on a date…I don't date…You remember the last time I went on a date…I do vividly." She said with a heavy frown.

"He asked you the same he asked me I bet." She sighed and grabbed her friends hands. "He was a friend Kurogane. He wasn't someone who would've hurt you then or now."

"He asked to have lunch with him he meant it as a date Tomoyo I know it…And how do you know what kind of person he has become it's been ten years since we've seen him!…Tomoyo…'HE' was a good person too…or at least we thought…I don't want to go through that again…I'd rather be alone for eternity…"

"Well what if the three of us go out then? You can't be a shut in Kurogane. Your whole world revolves around me, Sakura-chan, your parents, and work."

Kurogane frowned and turned away slightly, "…I know I can't…and I've gotten better." She started and looked down. "…Tomoyo…Alright…I'll go…only if you're there….and I'm not dressing up…"

Giddy she hugged Kurogane. "Wonderful!" While she spoke her phone rang, it was Fai sending her a quick text. "And now I have his number."

She sighed as the girl hugged her, "You're the only person I trust…" She said softly as she remembered the smaller girl finding after her ordeal.

Tomoyo shook her head. "I know and I'm glad you do." She smiled before the door rang again. "More customers." She chimed.


	2. Chapter 2

~~few nights later~~

Kurogane kept her head down as she walked following her best friend. Her stomach twisted in knots and her hands trebled slightly as they approached the restaurant. She wanted to turn back but she couldn't let the smaller down, she had to prove that she was trying to the smaller. She looked up when the girl spoke and frowned as she looked at the blond.

Fai was waiting outside and when he spotted them he waved. "Ah, I feel like a vagabond compared to you two. Guess I should've asked how to dress." Fai grinned.

"It comes with owning your own clothing store." Opening the door for them Fai and Tomoyo struck up a conversation before they were seated a small round table.

Kurogane sat her eyes cast down as she listened to the two chat. She wore a pair of dark jean that fit her figure quiet well and a plain black tank top with a red sweatshirt.

Tomoyo of course wore a sundress and heels while Fai matched closer to Kurogane with a long sleeved thing shirt and light jeans. "So tell me what have you been up to since high school? I always imagined I'd see you on some news channel winning a huge trophy for some kendo competition." Fai smiled.

She cringed slightly as she looked up at Tomoyo before looking at the blonde to answer. "I stopped kendo, I still practice but I don't do tournaments anymore." She stated, "I quit the day after you left."

That was surprising news. "Quit? But you were the best." He pouted confused as to why she would. Before he could ask their waiter came taking orders.

"Sometimes being the best isn't always the greatest thing." She said softly before they ordered. She looked at Tomoyo and frowned softly.

Fai was going to argue, but didn't want their waiter listening in. "I'll have the burger and sweet potato fries." He grinned and handed over his menu as the other two ordered.

"Bacon burger, but please no cheese. And seasoned Fries." She stated as she let Tomoyo order, her eyes wandering over to the blonde. Why was he so interested, they didn't know each other well in high school, and she had no interest in him now but he kept asking about her.

Tomoyo ordered and with that their waiter left. "It's a shame that you gave it up. You really were good."

"I still am…" She stated, "I could take out any of the top rankers…even now." She stated as she played with the straw in her drink.

"I tried picking up kickboxing in college, but I gave it up after a year. Took dancing instead, much more work involved." Tomoyo smiled interested.

"You have the figure for it." She mused.

"Dance…Kickboxing is more useful…" She stated.

Shrugging he smiled. "Depends. Dancing is more relaxing to me and I can be creative. Though both are good in their own ways. I will say kickboxing isn't as painful as dancing can be."

"Tch…" Was all that she said as their food arrived.

The night wasn't all that eventful, Fai and Tomoyo keeping up the conversation, but they learned what the last ten years had been like for the most part. Fai hadn't done much outside learning to play a few songs on the piano and dancing and was going to be working at the local theater teaching students.

Kurogane kept quiet most of the night he watched the blonde carefully trying to figure him out. Her eyes following his jaw line, and neck, She watched his eyes and the way he spoke trying to figure out anything about him.

Fai smiled despite Kurogane staring at him. He wasn't sure why she was angry at him but he was hoping to help stop it. "We should do this again sometime since apparently everyone else we went to high school with is either married or moved away."

"Don't want to hang out with married couples." She stated raising her eyebrows. "Why us…You know Tomoyo is seeing someone…and I'm not interested…So why…"

"Married couples are fine, just usually they don't have the time to go out with friends." He shrugged. "And I always liked hanging out with Tomoyo and you, though me and you didn't do that a lot."

"I don't hang out with anyone…not since high school. Only Tomoyo and Sakura…and I have no interest in hanging out with another…"

Fai slumped in his seat pouting. "So mean and here I thought we were being friends again."

"…I don't have friends…and besides we were never friends to begin with." She stated in a low tone.

Fai sat upright at that looking away for a moment as Tomoyo kneed her under the table. "Ah, I guess that is right. Just talking a few times doesn't make friends." He smiled.

She glared at her friend and then sighed heavily before standing and mumbling that she was heading to the bathroom. Leaving the two to chat.

The others let her leave but Tomoyo was concerned.

After a few moments the taller came back to the table with a frown, "Are we done here?" She asked annoyance held in her voice as she stood next to the blondes chair.

Tomoyo and Fai shared a look before he nodded. "Yes unless you wanted anything else." There was already a few bills laid out on the table with their checks.

Kurogane pulled out her wallet, "No I'm fine…" She stated as she pulled out some cash.

Fai held his hand up. "It was covered. Least I can do for taking both of you away from more important things."

She frowned, "This isn't a date…" She stated as she slipped the money back into her wallet. She looked over at Tomoyo, "Let's go."

"No, it's not." He agreed. "I'm paying for all of us." Tomoyo offered Fai a small smile.

"Maybe coffee sometime?" She suggested.

"A-ah...I don't think Kuro-san would like that, but the two of us can. I'd like that."

"Take her and Sakura, She'd like that…" Kurogane stated in a soft tone, "I don't need coffee but thanks for the offer." She stated turning away as she started toward the exit.

The other two followed after Fai walking behind them hands stuffed in his pants awkwardly. It seemed his apartment was in the same direction.

Kurogane leaned over and whispered to the girl, "This is why I didn't want to go out…Things are just awkward now…look at him he looks sad and pathetic…"

At Fai couldn't hear them as they rounded a corner. "Well guess I'll see you two around." He gave a half hearted smile and waved before heading down the opposite street.

Tomoyo smiled in return. "Goodnight Fai, I'll call about that coffee!" He nodded and when he was out of sight Tomoyo shook her head. "Of course he is. You hurt his feelings."

"Hurt his feelings? How Tomoyo? I hardly know the guy! How could I have hurt his feelings!?" She stated.

"Because you were rude and didn't even give him a chance. Didn't even try to be nice. You might as well have thrown your drink in his face." She was upset that Kurogane couldn't simply trust someone they knew anymore.

She frowned, "…What was I supposed to be girly and bat my eyes…Tomoyo I don't need any more friends I lost all them except the two that really matter. You and Sakura…Tomoyo…I owe you everything but I'm not the same girl from High school, I haven't been for a long time." She looked at the other hurt worn on her face. "I still have nightmares…almost every night….I tried…I'm sorry…" She pulled the hood up on her sweatshirt and started wandered off on her own. "Tomoyo…I'm sorry I ruined our date…" She stated before wandering home.

"Oh Kurogane..." Tomoyo stood there watching her leave. When would she understand that she didn't have to keep people at bay.

~~Few weeks later~~~

Kurogane stood by the counter and sighed, it was a slow day and she was bored with nothing to do as Tomoyo wandered around the store doing her check list. She stared out the window and frowned when she saw a certain blonde wander by. "Here comes your coffee buddy…" She stated to the other but the blonde never entered, never looked not even a wave.

It only took a couple of seconds for him to cross the front of the store, but Fai went on his way. "He's probably wanting to give you some space."

"Giving me space? Why? He's your friend it's not like he's asking me out for coffee." She said as her eyes narrowed.

"He was trying to be yours." Tomoyo explained as she folded shirts. She had talked to Fai since their get together and while he wasn't angry he seemed hurt by Kurogane's actions.

"Why? Why the hell does he want to be my friend so bad…he's an idiot…" She said harshly and turned away.

"Because Fai is nice and that's what most nice people try to do, make friends." She sighed, having argued with Kurogane about this for days now.

She frowned and pulled her apron off, "Fine…one damn coffee alright? Will that make you happy?" She asked with an annoyed tone.

"I'm not the one you have to apologize to." Tomoyo replied as she turned looking hopeful.

"Call his scrawny ass…and tell him he's paying…" She said unsure of her words but she was sick of arguing with the other. Every day it was Fai this Fai that and your should apologize. "I'm doing this for you alright…I owe you not him…"

"I put his number into your phone." She replied before taking an empty box into the back.

"Wait I can't call him! Tomoyo!" She said frantically as she followed the other. "You're his friend not me, don't make me do this…"

"We're not children. You're twenty six and should be able to make a phone call. I love you Kurogane and trust you." She smiled.

She frowned and looked down at her phone, "Tch…Fine…" She said softly and wandered back out to the store. She took a deep breath and dialed the number. She felt her pulse speed up as the phone rang and she froze when he answered. "…It's…Kurogane…Tomoyo says you want to have coffee….or lunch or whatever…You pay…"

'Kuro-sa-...ah I okay. When did you want to?' Fai sounded startled.

"I saw you outside…if you're free, now is convenient…" She was slightly annoyed as she spoke.

There was a sound of shuffling going on. "I can. Uhm I'll be there shortly then."

"Fine…" She said as she hung up, "Tomoyo I'm heading out…" She yelled back to the other with a heavy sigh.

Tomoyo poked her head out of the back room. "Okay, have fun! And don't be rude!"

"Tch…" Was all that left her mouth as she exited the store and stood just outside waiting for the other. She watched as a group of young girls snickered at her whispering horrid things. She narrowed her eyes at the girls and watched them quickly wander away. "…Stupid kids…"

She met Fai down the street as he held onto a paper bag stuffed with groceries. "Is Tomoyo not coming?" he asked a little confused to see Kurogane by herself.

"No…She has to watch the store…" She raised an eyebrow, "If this was a bad time you could've said so…" As she looked over the bag of groceries.

He shook his head. "It's alright, it's only one bag. Where is a coffee shop anyways?" Fai smiled softly still unsure why Kurogane was her when she had clearly wanted nothing to do with him.

She frowned, "Down the road…" She pointed, "Come on….I'll show you…" She said softly as she wandered away.

He hurried to catch up with her. Fai didn't talk, not wanting to jinx whatever had come over her.

When they arrived at the shop Kurogane turned to the other. "You're being quiet…you sick or something?" She asked as she eyed the other.

"You didn't like me talking last time, so I thought I'd try a different approach." He said as they waited in line.

She frowned, "…I don't really like a lot of people…but Tomoyo says I can trust you…so I'm willing to try alright…I'm…" She frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry for what I said before…"

Fai nearly dropped his bag as he stared at her dumbfounded. "I...thank you Kuro-san." He cleared his throat. "So what do you want?"

"…Don't thank me…Thank Tomoyo…" She stated, "She's been upset because you haven't been around." She looked up at the other. "Medium coffee…black."

"She was? So this is more a peace offering for Tomoyo?" That explained why Kurogane had called him out of nowhere. He smiled and ordered her black coffee, getting himself a frozen green tea and moving down the bar to wait for their orders.

"I guess…Look…she just wants me to get out more…and meet more people…but I hate people…" She stated as she sat next to the blonde.

Sliding into a seat across from her he managed to put their drinks down before putting his bag in a chair between them. "Ah I see. Not everyone is sociable." He shrugged. "Only reason I had friends growing up was because Tomoyo and Sakura were too nice not to be friends with everyone in school."

"Just because you have friends in high school doesn't mean you have them now. I had a lot of friend in high school and now I only have two…" She frowned, "People change…"

"True. I don't have any friends except well Tomoyo and Sakura now. I went to parties and all that had people I talked to and studied with, but they weren't real friends." Fai said as he tore the paper off his straw, tapping it on the table a few times before wading it up into a small ball.

She looked up at the other, "Those two are the best ones you could have…you don't need anyone else Trust me."

"I don't think that's true. Everyone needs more relationships. It's healthy." He smiled before taking a sip of his drink. "But then again I'm not the best spokesperson for it so people can believe what they want."

She frowned, "You sound like Tomoyo…" Sighing heavily she took a sip of her coffee. "Why? Did you push away all your friends to?"

"I didn't have any when I moved. New place, new school, and being a wallflower doesn't help. It got better in college, but I didn't really make friends there and now I'm here." He grinned.

She frowned, "You were better off." She stated, "People are cruel…everyone is only out for themselves save a small few…"

"I don't think that. There are selfish people, but I think most are just trying to get by. I met plenty of people who were terrible one way or another, but I met kind ones too."

"Tch…I met people who I thought were kind, but people aren't always what they seem." She looked up at the other, "I'm not a good person…I used to be but I'm not anymore…"

"Oh I doubt that. You're a little grumpy, but I think you're nice underneath that." Fai shook his head. "I mean I don't see you kicking puppies in the street and you just need to see the better in people."

She frowned, "…I've tried…and I'm still trying…" She said softly, "…Why do you say such nice things to me…You don't even know me…"

"I knew you and despite what you say some things might change, but others stay the same." He grinned both hands wrapped around his drink. "I like trying to be optimistic."

"Having a class together doesn't mean you know me…" She mulled over the other words said, "…You really are an idiot…if you try and see the good in people your only gonna get hurt…be realistic…"

Fai laughed. "What can I say? I like to be hopeful."

She eyed the other, "…You really are an idiot…but Tomoyo was right…you're a decent person…" She narrowed her eyes, "…But it doesn't mean I trust you yet…and if you ever hurt Tomoyo or Sakura, you'll never see the light of day again…"

Fai smiled. "I had no intention. I plan on remaining /friends/ with them Kuro-sama. Just because I'm a man doesn't mean I want to date every pretty woman I know."

Her chest tightened at the statement bringing some not so fond memories back. She frowned, "Not every man holds that statement true…"

"No, but I know Tomoyo isn't interested and Sakura has Syaoron."

She looked up at the other, "…And me?" She asked her voice almost shaky as she asked.

"Kuro-sama definitely doesn't like me so no." He gave her a wide smiled before taking a sip of his drink and then stirring the whipped cream with his straw.

"…If I didn't like you I wouldn't be here…" She stated in a soft voice, "…You're a…nice man…" She stopped and stood. "…I can't do this….I have to go I'm sorry…"

He stared up at her confused. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…it's not you…I just…I have to go…" She stated before looking at the blonde once more before quickly heading out.

Fai watched her leave before his eyes settled on the cup she had left. Sighing he leaned forward to go and toss it away.


	3. Chapter 3

~~Few weeks later~~

Kurogane had talked to Tomoyo about what had happened on their coffee date, she was slightly embarrassed about leaving but she felt so uncomfortable in that moment that she needed to get out. She knew she needed to apologize but she didn't want to. Tomoyo had convinced her which lead to where she was now standing outside of a small dance studio. She sighed before entering the building and asking about the blonde they sent her up to the second floor where she spotted the blonde.

The room was expansive with a wall of mirrors to one side and large windows on another. The floor was polished wood, spotted and tarnished with age and use. Fai sat, towel around his shoulders as he wore a black tank top and loose fitting pants that stopped at his calves. He sat at a small tattered looking piano fingers moving across the keys as he played a softly lilting tune.

Kurogane stood in the doorway she listened to the blonde play, entranced by the other. She remained silent her eyes focused on him. The music was beautiful but held a deep sadness and she felt lost in it as she stared.

He continued to play eyes focused as his hands moved.

Kurogane started to wander into the room but jumped when the door into the room slammed shut behind her. Her eyes were wide as her face flushed.

Fai yelped as his fingers crashed down on the keys at the loud booming echo. He turned around to see what had happened. His heart raced from the shock. "Kuro-chan? I think you gave me a heart attack." He held his chest.

She stared at him. "Sorry…" I think I gave myself a heart attack she thought to herself. "…I didn't want to interrupt." She started, "Are you alright?" She asked her eyes focused on the other.

"Recovering from a heart attack takes a few seconds." He smiled tiredly. Some of his hair clung to his forehead and cheeks as he had been practicing earlier. "Do you want to sit? I'm afraid though the only seat is the bench." He scooted over to the far edge if she wanted it.

"Alright…" She started before slowly wandering over and sitting as far as she could on the bench. She remained silent for a moment her back to the piano. "I…came to apologize…for our coffee date…"

"It wasn't a date. Friends can go out together for meals Kuro-san." When he had calmed down Fai began playing another song this one slightly more cheerful and he needed something to do with his hands anyways. "And you didn't need to apologize."

She blushed softly and sighed in relief when the other said it wasn't a date. "Friend?" She asked questioning. "…Blondie…it's very hard for me to make friends…" She quickly changed the subject, "And I do have to apologize…I shouldn't have left so suddenly…but I needed to…"

He shrugged. "You don't have to explain. You said it wasn't anything I had done so I just assumed you had better things to do."

She watched the other play his fingers gliding over the key's. "…You play beautifully…"

"Thank you. I couldn't do it professionally since I only know a few songs, but I liked it in college and well you need music to dance." He grinned.

She slid a bit closer to him to sit more comfortably on the bench. "…You're a good friend…Thank you…" She said softly and remained quiet listening to the beautiful music and lightly closing her eyes.

Fai glanced over towards her before he smiled, eyes turned back to his hands. "You know I used to have the biggest crush on you when I was a kid." He chuckled despite himself.

Her eyes opened as she looked over at the other her cheeks turning a soft pink. "…Why…" She asked softly before sliding back away slightly.

"I thought you were different and pretty. I remember some boy had pulled a ribbon out of Sakura's dress and you socked him. Not to say Kuro-san isn't those things now, but I was a shy kid who hardly anyone knew existed." Smiling he shook his head. "But don't worry I'm not coming on to you or anything, we're friends and it's a funny story."

"…You never said anything…" She blushed deeply, "…I'm not pretty…I was…" She stated. "And…that guy deserved it…"

"Of course not. Like I said I was a wallflower and it was my own fault I couldn't work up the courage and I was moving anyways so it wouldn't have mattered. I don't know if you know this or not, but you are, pretty, I mean." Fai chuckled at her comment. "He did. it was a pretty dress, green I think."

She turned away to hide her deep blush, "Tch…then you have awful taste…" She looked down, "…I remember the day you moved…I wish I could forget it honestly…"

"I'm being unbiased." He said chin up as he offered her a cheeky smile before noticing her expression. "Ah I had assumed something bad had happened, you mentioned it once or twice before. It wasn't someone close was it? Not that you have to answer."

"Close…?…No…I didn't lose someone…" Her face held a deep pain, "You really don't know…no one told you…no one's mentioned it?"

"No, but it obviously hurt you and I don't want you to have to relive that. I'll take it as something terrible at face value." He explained.

"…It hurt more than anything…it still hurts…every time I think about it…every time someone mentions it. I relive it every night…" She started to tremble slightly. "It doesn't leave me…"

Fai stopped playing putting a hand on her shoulder. "Kuro-sama. It's okay. You don't have to, everyone has painful memories that they have to live with for the rest of their life and while time dulls it, it's always there."

Kurogane flinched when the blonde placed a hand on her grabbing it quickly and standing. "…Don't touch me…" She said angrily as she glared at the blonde. His words had hit her, realizing that he was the only person who understood. "…I should go…"

Fai sighed. "Does that mean you're not going to talk to me for two weeks and then scare me and apologize again?" He said as he pulled the top cover over the keys and got up.  
She paused, "…What if I do…" She asked her back to the other.

"That's fine." He shrugged. "Not like I'm going to be mad or badger you about it."

She nodded and exited hastily. Why…why did her heart speed up when he touched her she didn't want to go through this all again. She quickly went home and over the next few weeks the two had brief meetings walking to get coffee together sometimes getting a quick bite to eat.

Fai wasn't sure what to make of it, but he accepted Kurogane's odd friendship all the same. Venturing into the store he smiled glad he had come during a slow period. "Anyone here? I have donuts!"

The shorter girl entered from the back room, "Fai it's good to see you." She said with a smile, "Doughnuts hmm well I guess it's good Kurogane will be in later, she hates sweets."

"More for us then." He countered putting the box on the counter and flipping open the lid before turning it to Tomoyo

She smiled before plucking a sprinkled one. "…Fai I've been meaning to ask you…How are things going with Kurogane…" She asked before taking a bite, her voice serious as she spoke.

"Not terrible I suppose. I haven't been hit yet so decent." He shrugged picking out a strawberry filled one.

"…That's a step…" She started, "…Has she…told you anything…"She paused thinking of the right words, "Personal yet?"

"She tried, but I said it didn't matter." Fai explained though he knew Tomoyo wouldn't tell him.  
She frowned slightly, "If she tried…then it's a step…" She looked up at the other, "…Fai I know you're still interested in her, but you have to promise me, when she comes out with this…to stay by her side and take care of her…"

Fai stared in surprise. Old feelings were hard to stamp down and while he had hoped when he had seen Kurogane was still living here he knew it wouldn't happen. "You know I will."

The smaller nodded and smiled happily, "Thank you…She needs you…a gentleman." She came around the counter and gave the blonde a hug. "She'll come around…"

"I was never very hopeful Tomoyo." She hugged the woman across from the counter.

After a while the taller girl entered the store and sighed when she saw the blonde, "Back again…so is this going to be an everyday thing?"

"No. I went to get some food and they were having a sale at Duklyon." He blew her a raspberry. "See Tomoyo? I get no appreciation."

The smaller girl giggled, "I know she's such a meanie."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the smaller as she moved closer standing next to the blonde. "I thought you were my best friend?" She asked the smaller girl, "But your taking this guys side?"

"It's because I've been slowly bribing Tomoyo with donuts." He grinned.

"So that's all it takes hmm?" She said as she nudged the blonde, "You wanna come get coffee with me?" She asked with a slight smile as Tomoyo blushed noticing the smile and the touch between the two.

"Do you mean if I want to pay for your coffee?" He countered as he swayed at the hit. "I suppose, but one day I'm going to be broke and out on the street."

She smirked, "I never said you had to pay, but since you offered, come on. Tomoyo we'll be back I'll pick up your usual." She stated as she grabbed the blondes arm and pulled. Tomoyo blushed deeper.

"Okay love birds have fun." She smiled as Kurogane rolled her eyes as a deep blush rolled over her face.

"Tch…come on."

"Kuro-rinta's been mean!" Fai said as he was dragged out and down the street.

"Stop whining…idiot." She stated as she let go of the other once they got to the shop. They ordered their drinks and wandered back to the store walking closely side by side.

"Kuro-chan wasn't kidding when she said she was strong." Fai teased before sampling his vanilla spice frappucino.

"Tch…I've always been strong…it's from training." She stated as their arms brushed gently. "You should know that. I bet you're pretty strong too."

"I probably could lift couches over my head." He joked as they walked, nearly in front of the store.

She smiled softly, "I'll believe that when I see it." She stated softly as they reached the store, "Well I guess I'll see you later then." She stated gently.

"Kicking me out?" He asked then.

"…No I just thought…you had work…" She hesitated softly and moved to open the door for him blushing softly.

"Ah no, my classes aren't until after school let out or later. Depends if it's ballroom or just dance."

"Oh…" She stated as they wandered over to the other girl handing her, her drink but Kurogane's never left the blondes as they talked. Tomoyo smiled and wandered away letting the two have their space.

"You never noticed?" Fai asked. "Most of my students are either around middle school or older women and couples."

"No I've only been there twice I never noticed." The taller answered as she drank her coffee. "I've actually never actually seen you dance either…"

"When I teach it's more of showing steps slowly especially to kids." He leaned against the counter. "But that giant studio feels like an oven after a few hours."

She smiled slightly, "You must be good with kids, you seem like the type." She stated, "And it's warm cause you're constantly moving, if you break or slow down a bit you should be okay." She eyed the other, "How is it, someone like you hasn't found someone to settle down with?" She blushed deeply, "You'd be a great father."

"They say I'm silly." He shrugged. "Can't do that, I have to teach and I'm not that old yet."  
Fai laughed at the last bit. "Really think so? You've not even seen me with kids and I don't think I'd be very good."

She chuckled, "Well I guess idiocy could be thought of as funny especially to a child." She paused giving him a look. "Not that old you were in the same grade as I was so we should be about the same age right? Most of the girls Tomoyo knew are married and some with kids. I thought the same thing Tch too young to have a family I thought. I was wrong I guess."

"You've got plenty of time Kuro-rin." Fai grinned nudging her. "But anyways, you asked before why I wasn't married? I never really met anyone in college that I wanted to or dated for that long."

She blushed deeply and waved her hands, "No no not me I don't really think I want family…I don't even want a boyfriend never mind a husband." She smirked at the nudge, "Hmm I would think you would've found someone…I only dated once, one date and never again…" Her features saddened slightly at the end of her statement.

"That's no good. A girl should be have lots of guys after her. Wanting to offer flowers and cute things." He smiled. "I've dated a few girls and guys here and there, but nothing ever serious."

She smiled softly as the blonde spoke, "I wish that's how my date went…I hate cute things but I would've gladly taken them then what I got." She sighed looking away gripping the counter tightly. "At least you dated around…I can't…can't date anyone…and I don't think I ever will again." She had gotten better at holding herself together while talking to the blonde. She trusted him and couldn't risk him treating her differently or losing him as a friend if he was disgusted at what had happened to her.

"Something to do with what we talked about at the studio? Whatever it was you shouldn't let it ruin the rest of your life."

She nodded, "…I know…and trust me I've gotten a lot further over the years." She started, "But as far as I've gotten…I don't think I will get to a point where…I could be with someone…"

"You never know. Things change, people grow and all that." Fai waved. "Enough about sad things. Do you want a donut?"

She smiled sadly and looked at him, "…Thank you…" She stated and took a deep breath. He was really something, he knew just what to say at every moment. "No thanks…I hate sweets. All yours…" She said pushing the box toward him.

"There's some raspberry and a couple plain." He offered before grabbing one covered in pecans and caramel.

She frowned as she eyed the other, "Fine…" She peered into the box and found a raspberry one and picked it up before quickly taking a bite. Once Tomoyo heard the conversation die down she returned. "You know Kurogane, Fai used to be quite the cook. You too always go out to lunch why don't you two plan a dinner together?" Kurogane blushed deeply.

"I wasn't bragging when I told you that Tomoyo." He pouted.

She giggled, "I know but I am, I've had your food before and it's delicious. Plus I think it would be good for you two to…you know…hang out more not just in my store." She smiled eyeing the blonde, as Kurogane stood in thought.

"No…It's fine…I don't really do dinners…" Her eyes lifting to meet the others.

"I guess I do loiter." he joked in return. "And making a meal would be much nicer on my poor wallet."

She frowned slightly, she didn't want to burden the blonde buy having him buy her more food but she didn't like being alone in private with a man it made her feel venerable. "…Fine…but it's not a date…"

"Nope." He agreed. Glancing at the clock he noticed the time. "Have to go though, I'll text you my address and I will see you ladies later."

She nodded and watched the blonde leave before frowning at her friend. "Tomoyo…Why are you pushing…You know I don't date…This whole ordeal makes me nervous…and uncomfortable…"

"I'm not saying you have to date him or anything. It's your choice, but I want you to see that no one is going to look down on you."

"He doesn't look down because he doesn't know…He knows something happened that has made me uncomfortable around people but he has no idea…Tomoyo I haven't told him anything…but I want to…I don't know why I want to but I feel pained every time he looks at me when my hesitation comes up…"

"Then tell him and maybe then you'll believe me." She replied.

Kurogane looked down, "Alright…I'll tell him…" She felt slightly pained as she spoke. Why did the blondes reaction matter so much to her, why was she afraid…

A few days later and Fai bolted to his apartment after classes and tried to clean. Kurogane was suppose to be over for dinner and while he knew it shouldn't have been, it was a big deal.

She stared down at her clothing as she walked a frown heavy on her face as people stared at her as she wandered the streets looking for the blondes home. She wore a pair of tight black pants sewn with bright red thread, red boots, and a black tank top with a red dragon painted on it, Tomoyo picked out everything and even did her makeup which she hated at least it was light expect the red lipstick Tomoyo blackmailed her into. She sighed as she stood outside of what she hoped was the blondes apartment and knocked heavily.

Fai jumped as he was bent over pulling out a dish from the oven. Closing it he pulled off his oven mitts before he hurried over to the door. Dressed in dark jeans and a fitted mid sleeve length shirt that showed off his neck Fai opened the door. "Kuro-min's going to break down my door."

She frowned, "Just let me in…People keep staring at me…" She stated as she entered the home looking around before the smell of food hit her. "Smells good…" She said as her eyes kept wandering around the others home.


	4. Chapter 4

He stepped aside letting her in before closing the door and jogging into the kitchen. "I made lasagna and I have some Italian bread and salad. I wasn't sure what you would eat since you didn't tell me." He said as he moved the pan to iron rack on the table and stuck a spatula in it. Everything else was already on the table as he'd been anxious and set everything early.

Kurogane stared at the other as he spoke, "You didn't have to make all that, I'll eat just about anything, I just don't like sweets…or milk…" She moved toward the table her eyes staring at all the food impressed by it. "I can't believe you made all this for just the two of us…"

"It's only a small pan and I figured we'd both have leftovers for tomorrow." It wasn't a big deal. He'd made a medium sized bowl of salad and a square pan of lasagna.

She moved to sit down picking a chair and waiting for the other. "It smells good…" She stated. The two sat and ate for a while chatting about random things once they were done they both cleaned up the table putting everything away Kurogane even helped the blonde with the dishes. Once done cleaning Kurogane wandered around Fai's living room noticing a familiar photo. A group shot of Tomoyo and herself with a few others including the blonde. "I remember this…" She smiled softly at the memory This was just after I won my first kendo award."

"Ah yeah, it's one of the only pictures I have from high school that aren't ones of me in uncomfortable looking clothes." Fai laughed having set aside some tuber ware filled with leftovers for her.

She smiled, "I almost miss how long my hair was." She stated softly letting her fingers trace lightly over the picture. "You look almost the same…scrawnier and a fake smile…That's the only difference."

"I wasn't a very happy kid." The blonde shrugged and flopped back onto his couch and grabbed a remote. "And the pixie cut looks nice on you."

"Are you a happier adult?" She asked before moving to sit with the other, "Tch…the pixie cut wasn't a choice it was just easier to keep it this way."

"I am. I learned a lot growing up." Fai answered her, but he had to pause and wonder what she meant by that. "It's still nice."

She smiled softly at the complement, "…Thanks…" She remained quiet for a few moments mulling over her thoughts. "…You're my friend right…?" She asked softly.

"I would think so." He laughed ignoring the TV. "We've been hanging out and everything so yes."  
She looked down slightly, "If we're friends…and we're truly friends…Then…I'm ready to tell you."  
"Ready to tell me what?" He asked turning to face her.

"To tell you what happened to…" Her eyes widened as something on the television caught her eye. She looked like she had seen a ghost as her hands trembled as her eyes were focused on the screen.

Fai turned his head to the screen. The local news was on talking about some prisoner up for parole. The name on the headline sounded familiar, but he couldn't place it.

She looked down as she heard the news reporter speak. 'Local criminal being put on parole today after ten years of being in prison for a brutal rape, and assault on a female class mate, many locals are outraged by the news saying that the criminal should face a longer sentence.' Kurogane felt her heart sink she hadn't seen that man face in years and it made her emotions whirl, anger rose, and fear came over her, as she sat in silence.

"I doubt he'll get paroled." He remarked though he had never heard of this and happening ten years ago put it around his last year here.

"He won't if my father and Tomoyo's father has anything to do with it…" Her knuckles were white as she gripped her legs so hard she knew there would be marks. "He'll never get away with what he did to me…"

Fai froze in his seat. /Kurogane/. Kurogane was the girl they had talked about. He, he should have realized it wasn't something like a death in the family or losing someone. God he was an idiot. She had been hurt, her /hair/. She had given up kendo. And then he realized why that name had been familiar. That /bastard/ the one he had seen walk up to her years ago, who had asked her out like it was the easiest thing in the world. He had made her think she wasn't special that she wasn't goddamn beautiful. It made him livid, but he kept himself calm as well as he could with the realization. "He won't."

She looked down staring at her trembling hands. "…Now you know…" She said softly, "I remember every detail…I can count ever scar…I remember Tomoyo finding me in the bushes, left for dead….I remember the smile on his face as his friends did terrible things…I tried to fight back…but I couldn't take them all…"

He swallowed thickly leaning closer. "I'm furious Kuro-sama and saddened that you had to suffer. Had I known..." Had he known he probably would've ran away from his uncle just to go back and hunt down every one that had harmed Kurogane. "I'm sorry...maybe if I had worked up the courage to ask you out or even tried harder to be friends with you back then things might have gone differently." Anything he would have done anything to have protected Kurogane.

"It's not your fault…" She looked up at the blonde and lightly reached a trembling hand up before pulling the other to her as she wrapped her arms tightly around the other. She buried her face into the blondes chest. She never wanted affection…never until this moment. His words to her made her tremble knowing that someone else would've tried to save her.

Hugging her tightly Fai didn't know what to feel. Kurogane was kind and honest and lovely and all it had taken was one person to make her hide herself away.

"No one…" She started her voice cracking as she spoke. "No one has ever said anything like that to me…I was looked down on and felt sorry for…pushed out…" She spoke softly and she could feel the tears burning in her eyes. She hadn't cried in front of anyone else but Tomoyo but she felt so comfortable with the other as of recent and couldn't help herself.

He rubbed her back soothingly. It pained him to see someone as strong as Kurogane so fragile. He hated it, but Fai would also help any way he could. "Then they were idiots to push you away."

She clung to the other never feeling this vulnerable before, "…Thank you…" She started, "…I wish I knew you better back then…"

"I was no fun then." He offered a small smile. "I was living with my uncle and didn't want to think of leaving while my nose was buried in a notebook."

"Then I'm glad to know you now…" She stated softly leaning into the other. "And…I'm glad you know…"

"I'm honored you felt me worthy enough to do so." He loosened his grip a little. "You know, when I was younger I had lost my parents in an accident. My uncle raised me and loved me like a son. Why I was a bookworm, I wanted him to see I wasn't wasting his time, but he just wanted me to be happy." He wanted that for Kurogane too.

She looked up at him listen to the blondes story, "Losing your parents at such a young age…" She shook her head slightly, "I could never imagine…" She looked back at the other again, "You should be happy…you deserve to be…"

"It happened years before then and I'm happier now." He said. "If anyone should be happy it's you. You deserve it."

She blushed deeply as she stared at the other, "I've been trying to…it's hard…" She started, "…But it's getting easier…" She stated as she looked away slightly.

"That's good then." He was happy for her. Kurogane shouldn't have to be afraid.  
"Tomoyo's helped and Sakura though she was hesitant at first. My parents, and you..." She blushed softly, "You've helped a lot...I don't know why but...you always know just what to say..."  
"I have experience with being lonely." He offered with a timid smile.  
She smiled slightly, "...I'm sorry..." She said softly before looking away, "I guess I kind of ruined our dinner date..."

"Not true, we already had dinner." Fai reminded her. "And it's what friends are for right? Helping each other?"

She gave a soft chuckle, "I guess." She looked over at the other and relaxed back into the couch.

Fai grabbed the remote flipping it to something other than the news.

She sat in thought for a moment, "You know...you didn't deny the date part..." She eyed the other with a questioning glance.

"It's not. You said the other day it wasn't." Fai countered.

She smiled softly, "I did...but you've taken me out for lunch almost every day for a month, you confessed to having a crush on me, even called me pretty..." She spoke with a soft chuckle. "I could swear this is what a date is supposed to feel like."

"To be fair Kuro-san dragged me out of the store more than once for drinks and the rest is just the truth."

"What's your point?" She said with a raised eyebrow as she watched him. "you want this to be a date..." She said softly as she eyed him. "Do you...still like me?" She asked her cheeks turning a soft pink.

It was his turn to blush. "No, you said it wasn't so it isn't and I do." There was no point in lying to her.

She blushed deeper when she saw the other blush and upon hearing his answer she nearly turned scarlet. This man was willing to wait and place his feelings aside to hold on to her, just to see her. She stared at the other, "This...won't be easy..." She started, "I'm not very accustomed...to dating..." She paused, "...This...this can be a date...if you promise to help me..."

Fai's breath caught when he heard her. Kurogane was willing to date him. "I will, but are you sure? I didn't think...I never believed you would want that with me of all people."

"I'm not sure..." She gave a slight nervous chuckle, "But...I want to try...you're the only person whose respected my ways and tried to help...you never pushed...never even when I pushed you away...I trust you.."

Feeling a bit nervous he reached over to gently hold her hand. "Okay then."

She blushed deeply and stared down at his hand that took hers for a moment before intertwining their fingers. "Alright..."


	5. Chapter 5

~weeks later~

Dating hadn't been much different than when they had just been going out to places as friends. There was hand holding and both of them were a bit more timid, but things were becoming less awkward as the days passed. Tomoyo had be ecstatic to say the least. Today Fai was coming to pick her up for another date.

Kurogane stood, apron on hand as she blushed while Tomoyo chatted with her asking questions about the date the two were going on. "I dunno..some movie he wants to see...Tomoyo...stop this is embarrassing..." She stated as the girl tried to add some blush to her cheeks. "You know I hate makeup..."

"I'm not putting a lot on just enough to accentuate. Have you told your parents about him?" She gushed, terribly happy for Kurogane and Fai.

"I told mom..she's happy...she told dad and he was hesitant at first but now he won't shut up about it...they want to meet him but I'm not sure if I'm ready to bring him home yet..." She frowned slightly.

"It'll be fine. Fai is charming." She shrugged putting the last touches on Kurogane before moving. "Finished."

She blushed, "I'm not worried about him or my parents...it's me...being in my parents' house with a boy...I just don't know how a feel about that." She blushed when she spotted the blonde.

"It'll be okay, you've been having fun so far right?" Tomoyo knew it would take time for Kurogane to relax, but she was getting there. "You two have kissed already."

She turned a deep red, "No...we haven't...I dunno...if I'd be okay with it..." She started, "Is...that weird?..."

"I thought you said he kissed you the other day? Or was it not a real kiss?" She asked curious.

"On the cheek...and I almost had a heart attack...when he did it..."

"You should give it a try, we both know he wouldn't take advantage." They were on lunch but they had left the door unlocked for Fai to come in. "In any case you two are good for each other,"

She blushed, "...Maybe he doesn't want to kiss me..." She started, "What if...I have a horrible reaction to it...Like push him away...or worse hit him...what if all I can see and feel...is 'him'." She frowned, " I don't want to associate 'him' with Fai..."

"You sound like you don't know Fai at all. I know he wouldn't be offended. He's understanding." The door chimed and they both turned to look. "That's him, go and have fun."

She blushed deeply and stood turning to the girl and nodding "Thank you Tomoyo." She stated before heading out to look at the blonde. "hey." She stated a small smile on her face. Tomoyo had made her change once work was done in to a another pair of tight jeans and a slightly dressy top.

Fai had just gotten out of classes, luckily the studio offered showers as well. Even though the button up he wore was a little wrinkled he looked put together. "Hello Kuro-san. Ready to go?"

She nodded and briskly wandered to him blushing deeply before leaning in and giving the blonde a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go." She stated before the two wandered away.

Fai smiled at the kiss heading after her. The walk to the theater wasn't too far, just a few blocks and at the very least it weather was holding out despite looking overcast.

Once in the theater the two quickly found seats and got comfortable. Kurogane's eyes kept moving to a certain blonde next to her, instead of paying attention to the movie. She thought about Tomoyo's words as her eyes ran over his pale lips. Would it really be that bad? She asked herself.

Fai idly grabbed a few pieces of popcorn, not noticing Kurogane watching him now and then. It was good enough just having their arms touching on the arm rest. Really he hadn't expected to even be dating her and he wanted to take his time and not mess things up.

After the movie the two exited the theater into a down pour. "Tch! Really!?...I told Tomoyo not to give me her good clothes. Tch! and the makeup she put on me..."

"Good thing I came prepared then." At the very least he had brought his bag with him and had an umbrella inside. "Am I dropping you off at the store or where?" he asked opening the umbrella as they stood underneath the building's cladding.

She thought for a moment, "If the rain doesn't let up would you mind walking me home?" The girl hesitated slightly never allowing the other to walk her home before.

"Not at all." He said raising the umbrella over them both. "Let's go though before it gets even worse."

She smiled slightly, "Thanks..." She stated as they wandered through the town. She reached her arms up and hesitantly interlocked their arms.

They made an odd sight, not rushing to get out of the rain with Kurogane a few inches taller than him, but Fai thought it was perfect. "Did you want food or anything?" He asked since they hadn't stopped before the movie for food.

She thought for a moment, "Sure." She replied as she peered around. "A lot of places are closing up though. Maybe since its not to late...you could come to my place I have some food that my parents made...its leftovers but there good."

"Sounds like a good idea." Smiling they eventually made it to her place. Fai took in the sight, they had never gone to Kurogane's before, which was a good step forward.

She let the blonde in the place was large and very traditional and there were voices coming from another room. "My parents are home." She frowned slightly. "I live in a small apartment around the back...it's just easier to come through here." She blushed deeply as her mother and father came around the Corner her mother holding a tea tray.

Fai had his back turned shaking the water from the umbrella outside before he stepped in. "That's okay, means we don't have to walk that much longer in the rain." When he noticed Kurogane's mother, he vaguely remembered her from a few matches. "Ah...Tsumebe right?" He asked smiling brightly.

Kurogane looked at the blonde in surprise at remembering her mother's name. Tsumebe smiled sweetly, "Yes." She stated softly trying to remember this boy. "My my you have a great memory." She said as she recognized the blonde, "You're the boy who sat next to me at all her high school meets." She turned to her husband, "Do you remember him? Always such a sweet boy." She smiled happily, "I must apologize though for I cannot remember your name."

"Fai Fluorite." A bit embarrassed at the story. Kurogane's father approached staring at Fai for a moment. "Yeah, I remember, looks like you're not as scrawny as you were anymore." He joked.

"That's true." Fai smiled at least it was going well.

"Fai...Kurogane is this the boy you've told me all about?" She asked with a smile. Watching Kurogane turn a deep shade of red as she nodded. "I see...you've taken great care of her, and her father and I owe you our gratitude." She smiled at the blonde, "Please continue to care for her." She stated and bowed slightly.

If he wasn't mortified before he was now. Scratching the back of his head he gave them a sheepish smile. "Well how can you not be nice to Kuro-sama? She's very sweet."

Her mother smiled and looked at her husband, "Come...we should leave our daughter to tend to her guest." She wandered to Kurogane and placed a gentle kiss on her fore head before looking at the once more and leaving the two alone. Kurogane let out a heavy breath as if she had been holding her breath on for the entire time. She looked at the blonde and reached over grabbing his arm and tugging him toward her apartment.

"Kuro-san's being rough~" Fai cooed quietly as he was lead through the hall.

She smiled slightly at the others words, "shut up Blondie..." Once they enter her smaller apartment Kurogane turned and looked at the other, "Welcome...besides Tomoyo you're the only other I've brought here..."

"I feel privileged~!" Fai cheered. Putting aside his umbrella he turned to Kurogane smiling. "Thank you Kuro-chu."

She looked at the other thankfully, "You don't have to thank me..." She stepped toward him and took his hands. "You've done enough for me that I owe you thanks...not the other way around."

Fai shook his head. "I'd argue with you, but I want to explore. Not every day I get to see Kuro-sama's place."

She chuckled, "Go ahead...I'll get dinner ready." She stated wandering off into the small kitchen.

"Hyuu~!" Fai wandered off then checking out her living room. It was sparse, but what decorations there were he had to wonder if it was Kurogane's tastes or

Kurogane quickly heated up some food and grabbed some plates and silverware placing them quickly on the table. Once the food was done she brought it out placing a decent serving on each plate and grabbing a drink for each. "whenever you're ready Blondie." She said as she sat.

He was distracted from looking over pictures. "Coming~!" Trotting into the kitchen he took a seat, but before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Looks good."

She turned a deep red at the kiss, "Y-you can thank my mom next time you see her...she made it." The two ate and Kurogane's eyes were once again focused on the other. His smile, his innocence, the way his hair curled softly, his pale skin, she felt something heavy on her chest as she eyed him, but she couldn't place the feeling.

They ate peacefully and when finished Fai insisted on washing the dishes.

Kurogane stood next to the blonde as he washed, "You know...I never learned how to dance." She smiled softly, "Maybe...you can teach me sometime..."

"What kind would you like?" He asked bumping his hip against hers playfully. "I do ballroom, a little ballet, some interpretive, waltz, and a few others."

She blushed, "I dunno...whatever you think I'd be good at...something slow..." Her eyes met his once he was done and she stared knowing what she wanted to afraid of the effect.

Fai dried his hands, sleeves still rolled up to his elbows. "If you want we can try now. Do you have a computer?"

She nodded and moved to get her laptop. She returned with the computer open in her arms handing it to the other. She quickly pushed her small coffee table out of the way so they would have space and stood waiting for the other.

Fai quickly found some classical movie and put it on repeat. He stood straight arms out and motioned for her. "Okay Kuro-san. I'll show you an easy one."

Kurogane took his hand gently her body lightly trembling as she stepped forward. She squeezed one his hands tightly before looking down at him.

"Okay, just watch my feet and repeat after me. Relax and have fun, I won't mind if you step on me either." He went through the dances directing her. "One, two, three, and turn..." Fai went on.

The dance wasn't what the girl was worried about it was the close proximity to the other. Their bodies pressed together, hands entangled, and face to face. She was lost in thought as the blonde babbled on about the dance. "okay..." She stated and nodded as she followed the other.

Half an hour later and Fai stopped smiling up at Kurogane. "I think Kuro-rin might be a natural."

She blushed deeply when the blonde spoke. "Fai..." She said softly as she stared hesitantly at him. She didn't know what to say, or how to say it. She gulped and turned her face away. "Can I..." She started before she sighed, "tch...never mind."

"Yes, to whatever you were going to say Kuro-shy. You know I don't mind."

It took her a moment to look back at the other before a shaky hand gently touched Fai's cheek and she slowly leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Fai kissed back happily, but let Kurogane direct it.

She pulled back after a moment terrified of what the other thought. A heavy blush on her cheeks as she stared back at the other.

"We have to do that more often." Giving her a toothy grin, Fai hoped Kurogane would realize she didn't have to ask.

Giving the other a deep sigh she wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde and closed her eyes tightly. "Thank you...thank you..." She felt like her chest was going to burst as she held the other tightly.

Wrapping his arms around her as well he shook his head. "While you don't have to do that, the feeling's mutual. Can I kiss you this time?"

She shivered slightly and gently nodded squeezing him tightly before she let the other do as he asked.

Fai leaned up kissing her gently. One of his hands moved to cup her face. He wanted to deepen the kiss, but knew it would make Kurogane pull away.

Kurogane held him tightly her chest tightening as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She broke the kiss softly and stared down at him. "...I...think...I love you..." She said softly almost a whisper as she stared at him.

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same." He kissed her again and wiped away her tears.

She held the other tightly as he kissed her once again. She tilted her head slight as her arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer.

Taking a chance he swiped his tongue across her lips. He loved Kurogane, had never really gotten over her and now they were dating and she cared for him just as much.

Kurogane gripped him tightly when she felt his tongue and after a moment hesitantly opened her mouth. She had never known this could feel this good she only ever thought of the awful thing that had come of this but with Fai it was different it was beautiful and warm.

Fai coaxed her into eventually kissing back albeit hesitantly. Eventually he pulled away to breathe, beaming.

She stared at him in awe once he pulled away. "I've...I've never felt anything...anything like that..." She ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "I've never...loved anyone...like this..."

"Guess that makes me pretty lucky?" He smiled before pulling away and taking her hand to lead Kurogane to the couch.

Kurogane followed in a heavy daze as the two sat on the couch together. Kurogane leaned against the other as she entangled their fingers together. "I'm the one...whose lucky...without you...I would've never gotten this far..."

"Ye of so little faith. Kuro-san is plenty strong, I just gave you an extra push." He countered arm wrapped around her.

"it would've taken a while..." She closed her eyes as she relaxed into the others hold. "I'm glad you found me..."

"You were never really lost." The blonde replied hand on her waist.

She looked up at him after his words, "I was...but...now I have you..." She said before pulling the blonde to her and pressing their lips together.

Eventually they settled in watching some television and sharing a few more kisses before Fai left. It was nice and he left feeling happier.

The two had been dating about 4 months now and Tomoyo excitedly watched their relationship grow though she had never seen the two kiss she had heard that the two had finally crossed that bridge. The couple had gone to grab coffee that morning and they stood outside chatting before the blonde had to run off for an early class and that was the first time Tomoyo had seen it, a kiss, and not just any kiss, one full of passion from both sides. She had never been so ecstatic that when the taller girl entered back into the store Tomoyo ran to her hugging her happily. Kurogane held her friend tightly and smiled.

Since it was an early day for him he had invited his girlfriend, and it was still surprising and amazing that he could call Kurogane that now, over to his apartment. They spent most nights together, taking turns usually with whose place they went to. Fai did most of the cooking, but he was okay with it.

Kurogane stood at Fai's door and knocked gently she reached down and gently looked herself over gently brushing her fingers over the skirt she wore. She blushed as she touched the skirt. She hadn't worn a skirt in years and the top was more revealing than she was used to but Tomoyo insisted.

Fai hurried to the door and when he opened it he stared openly for a moment before smiling and pulling Kurogane inside. "Kuro-wan looks lovely as always." The skirt really showed off her long legs and had Fai's mind wandering.

She blushed deeply as she was pulled in. "It's all Tomoyo's doing...I haven't worn a skirt in years." She looked at the other, "Does it look okay?" She asked.

"More than okay. You should show off your legs more often." Fai remarked before kissing the woman. "Food's here by the way. Hope you like Chinese."

She kissed the other back, "I do..." She stated as she followed the blonde and watched him.

"I wasn't sure exactly what you liked so I ordered a lot. Figured we'd have leftovers." He shrugged as he went to grab them some drinks.

She sat down at the table and waited for the blonde looking around at all the food. "All of leftovers." She smiled at the blonde.

"Yep~" He leaned down to kiss her while putting a drink in front of her.

She kissed back and blushed softly. The two sat and ate chatting softly Kurogane kept her legs crossed showing off her lower legs.

Since they had gotten more accustomed to each other and even if Kurogane complained and pretended like she didn't like it after dinner Fai usually cuddled against her using the woman as a makeshift pillow as they watched TV.

She frowned playfully, "Why do you always lay on me Tch!...I can't be that comfortable." She gently ran her finger through her hair.

"You're nice and soft." Fai countered as he rested his cheek on her shoulder. "And you complain because I'm too pointy."

"It's because your thin and scrawny...all bone." She stated with a smile. "there are some parts of you that have to be soft."

"I'm not pudgy." He pouted and poked her side.

"I never said you were pudgy...everyone's got to soft spot I have two of them...well three if you count them separately..." She blushed softly, "but I'm sure some day I'll find a comfy spot on you." She played with his hair lightly, "Your hair is soft..."

"I'll give you hair." He said pouted half heartedly.

"It's silky...so beautiful..." She smirked slightly, "Like a girl..." She teased.

"Yours is nice and fluffy." He remarked snuggling against her even more.

She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her. "My hair is not fluffy." She remarked, "It's pointy and deadly." She smirked.

"It's a little of both, but that's because Kuro-kun's an Amazon." He cooed and kissed her shoulder.

"That I can't deny I've always been tall and dark." She blushed at the kiss.

"You left off sexy too~" He chirped.

"Says you...and your bias." She said with a smirk, "What are you up to...?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Not up to anything I'm sleepy and Kuro-min is warm and soft."

She frowned playfully, "You are not asleep." She stated, "You're warm too...I wanna lay here with you."

"I might fall asleep on you." He warned closing his eyes.

"That's fine..." She smiled and slid down on to the couch pulling the blonde into her arms and held him tightly.

"You're staying the night then or carrying me to bed?" He mumbled.

"I can do both." She kissed the top of his head as her hands wandered slightly as she held him, her fingers accidentally touching the bare skin of his lower abdomen from his slightly un-tucked shirt.

"Tuck me in too?" He smirked.

"now you're pushing it..." She smirked. "what do I get in return?" Whispering softly.

"Whatever Kuro-rin wants." Fai replied, really she should know that by now.

She moved to sit up, "Then let's get you to bed." She said softly as she got off the couch and fixed her skirt. She turned and took the blonde into her arms lifting him up. "You're heavier then you look."

"Mean." He smiled as he was carried, Kurogane was strong as he had found out already, but he liked that about her. Liked the power in her hands and arms. He was dropped onto his bed unceremoniously making Fai whine in protest.

"Stop your whining..." She stated as she looked at the other, "I'm not stripping you..." She stated as she stepped away and went to his drawer pulling out a large shirt for herself. She turned away and blushed deeply before she slowly removed her shirt looking over her shoulder to watch the other. This was the first time she was changing in front of him, and for once she wasn't nervous.

Fai yawned before cracking open an eye, he hadn't expected to see flesh. He stared lazily. Kurogane was very beautiful all curves and sun kissed skin. Though after a few moments he looked away giving her some privacy.

She slid her skirt down and slipped the shirt on to her before she moved back over to the other. The shirt just covered her as she bent down and helped the blond with his clothes, "You're lazy...I told I wasn't going to strip you...and now look at me." She sighed "What do you want to sleep in?"

"Not lazy. Sleepy." He said before he helped her a little. "I'll just sleep in boxers, heat's on and Kuro-sama is a furnace."

She smiled and blushed as the two climbed into bed. She helped wrapped the blankets around the other. After he was tucked in she crawled under the blankets herself and we t to close her eyes but found blue ones staring at her. "not sleepy?"

"I am, but Kuro-san's the one talking." he grinned. "If you want me to stay up I will."

"I do.." she said softly as she moved closer to the other. "I want to talk to you...about...things..."

Wrapping an arm around her he waited for Kurogane to settle down again. "Alright."

"I...I want to...do more..." She stated as her eyes focused on the other. "...I want to do a lot more...but...I don't know if I can...I trust you...but I'm a bit..nervous..."

Fai propped himself up on his side at that. "You mean have sex?" That was a big step, /really big/.

She blushed, "yes..." She cuddled up to the other.

Fai held Kurogane kissing her forehead. "You know I don't care if we do or not, but if you want to experiment we can. We'll take it slow."

"I know you won't hurt me...and I trust you..." She stated, "but...I don't want to get hurt or hurt you..."

Fai understood. "That's why we go slow. If you want to stop we do and we build up to sex. It's your call Kuro-tan."

She nodded, and placed her hand over Fai's before squeezing it. "Yes...I want this.."

"Did...did you want to do anything tonight?" Asked Fai, thinking maybe that was why Kurogane had been acting a little off.

She turned slightly red, "If...If you're up for it..and if you want to..."

"Do you want to?" He wanted her opinion, because it was Kurogane's that mattered to him.

She stared at him intently, "Yes...with you more than anything..."

"Okay then." Fai kissed her. "Remember tell me what you want. If you want me to stop, no matter how far tell me or something."

She stared at the other her eyes wide, "are you sure..." She asked the other her eyes searching his eyes.

"I am if you are." He smiled.

She nodded, "Have you ever...done this before?" She asked her hand raising to gently touch Fai's arm.

"A few times yes." Fai could see how nervous she was, but moving closer he kissed along her throat.

Her breath hitched as her eyes fluttered closed. A flash of sadness crossed her face as her eyes slightly opening as a soft noise escaped the edge.

"Are you okay?" He asked having glanced up to see her a little upset. "You don't have to force yourself to do this."

"I'm not forcing...I want this...I want you..." She looked at the other, "I love you...please keep going..." She started as she wrapped her long arms around the others neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Fai at least knew she would tell him if she didn't like it. Kissing her deeply the blonde hummed approvingly and eventually pulled away to begin pricing light kisses along her jaw and throat and along what skin was available. He wasn't going to go all the way tonight, but he wanted her to be relaxed and feel good.

She watched the blonde, his fingers, his lips, the light wisps of hair, all of these touched her lightly as she trembled. "It's...different...g-good...but different..."

"Good." He smiled and pressed more kisses along her throat. "I'm going to move lower."

She bit her lower lip and nodded, "Alright..." She said softly.

Pushing her shirt up to show the expanse of Kurogane's stomach Fai kissed above her navel, one hand moving down her side slowly.

She reached a hand down and took one of his tightly as he touched her with his other. "Okay...but I need your hand...please..."

He smiled up at her offering a hand as his fingers trailed over her hip tracing over the hem of Kurogane's underwear..

She refused to close her eyes afraid of what she'd see. As long as she kept her eyes open and focused on the other she would be fine she thought. She squeezed his hand tightly and stared down at him and nodded softly.

With her permission he hooked his finger into the fabric and pulled down past her thighs and with a little maneuvering managed to pull off her underwear. "You really are beautiful Kuro-sama." She really was all that muscle under taunt silky skin. He had imagined this countless times, but this, this was much better.

Her jaw tightened as she watched, "...Y-You're bias..." She breathed heavily, "...being covered in scars is not beautiful Fai..."

"There are a few, but they're light and barely noticeable. Even still it's a part of you so of course I'm going to like them." With his free hand he ran fingers over her thigh soothingly.

"Y-You...like everything about me...good or bad...I g-guess...that's what love is..." She stated her words and body trembling.

"It is." settling between her legs Fai nuzzled against the soft skin of Kurogane's thigh. "It's alright Kuro-san."

"I know it's alright...I know...it's you...my body is new to this...and I know you will never hurt me..." She said softly as she reached down and gently touched his cheek.

Sliding his fingers up he touched her gently rubbing the pad of his thumb over her clit. Fai watched her intently making sure Kurogane was comfortable and okay.

Her hips bucked gently as her breath hitched and a noise escaped her lips. Her hand pulled away from his as she gripped the sheet tightly and her eyes closed unable to hold herself back.

Taking it as a good sign he dipped his head swiping his tongue over her, his newly free hand moved to her other thigh resting gently.

A loud moan escape her lips, "Fai..." She said breathlessly, "W-what...are...you...doing..." She asked never feeling this sensation.

He paused for a moment and laughed. "Making you feel good Kuro-rin." He kissed her thigh before going back to work spreading Kurogane open with fingers and tongue. Fai wanted this to be good for her and wasn't concerned about himself. She was the one he was worried about right now.

She took an arm and covered her eyes with it as she breathed heavily. She let out a loud moan as her face scrunched slightly from the uncomfortable feeling of the blondes fingers in her. "W-what about you..." She whispered out softly.

Fai rose his head up, the tip of one of his fingers still sliding in and out of Kurogane. "Not about me Kuro-san and I can't really do this right if you keep asking questions." he teased.

She nodded and let out another soft moan her cheeks turning a soft pink as her breathing became heavier. Her fingers dug into the sheet, knuckles turning white as her hips rose gently.

Fai lapped at her inner folds using his fingers to spread her open so he could properly taste Kurogane. He wanted her to come, to feel good. She deserved that much and to see being close with someone didn't have to be all pain.

"I-I love you..."she whispered her eyes closing tightly as her hips bucked once more before screaming the others name loudly as she climaxed unable to hold herself together anymore.

Fai continued running his tongue over Kurogane's skin before eventually pulling away and wiping his mouth. He smiled brightly as he flopped on his back beside her. Fai was hard, almost painfully so, but he would take care of himself soon enough.

She breathed heavily as she laid there her hand entangled in the sheets her eyes glazed over, and cheeks pink. She looked over at the blonde and reached over pulling him to her and holding him against her tightly.

Fai held her close kissing warm cheeks. "So how do you feel?"

"Breathless..." She stated as her fingers slid into his blonde locks. She pressed her body against his and felt the others hardness against her pelvis. She blushed at knowing she had caused this. "I can feel you..." She slide her free hand down and let her fingers lightly and hesitantly touch his clothed length. "...I never thought I'd do this to anyone...did you really enjoy that this much..." She asked, "...As much as I did..." She whispered her blush deepening on her face.

"Of course I did. I've wanted to do that for years." Fai remarked his breathe catching at the ghost of a touch. "You don't have to return the favor though. I was going to go to the bathroom to deal with it."

"You don't have to go to the bathroom...it's your house...and...besides..." She paused looking up at the other. "I want to learn..."

Fai cleared his throat face heating at the suggestion. "Alright." Shimmying out of his boxers he laid on his back breathing softly and achingly aroused. "It's easy and I know you're not that naive about sex Kuro-san."

She smiled lovingly at him, "I'm not naive...but I'm still new to this...I've never done this before..." She watched the other before sliding closer to him resting her head on his shoulder.

Giving her a small smile he could have told her that much. "Whenever you're ready Kuro-san."

She rested a hand lightly on his chest letting her fingers trace over his muscles. "Give me a moment...I've never gotten to do this before..." Her fingertips touched his chest resting a hand flat over his heart feeling it beat under her palm. "You're so soft..."

He laughed. "As a man I should probably feel offended, but Kuro-chan's just too cute." He tried to keep his breathing even calming himself and not thinking of hi erection.

She smiled softly as she raised her head to look at the other. "You really are a gentleman..." She spoke softly as her hands traveled down, hooking her fingers on to his boxer and sliding them down, blushing deeply when he was fully nude.

"I wouldn't say that. Sweet maybe." He was blushing as well as his heart raced.

She moved to sit up and let her fingers gently slide along his legs and up the inside of his thighs before gently running her fingers along his length.

Fai groaned softly hips jerking at the barely there touch. "Feels good."

She blushed softly and gently wrapped his fingers around his length."Is this okay?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded words escaping him now as he gripped the sheets.

She loosely moved her hand along his length slowly as she watched the blondes face.

It didn't take long before he was coming. It was embarrassing coming like some kid, but Kurogane's fingers were warm.

She blushed deeply as she pulled her hand away and laid back down with the other. She tightly wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder.

He gave her a lazy smile. "That usually doesn't happen so fast. I'm a little embarrassed, but Kuro-san was really good." Fai explained before he grabbed his boxers and wiped his belly off and covered them.

She smiled and placed her panties back on while he did the same, "Its fine...You were fine." Her eyes landed on him and she smiled. "I'm glad I got to do that for you..." She laid with him again giving him a he fly kiss on his cheek.

Fai curled in with her smiling. "Good. I'm happy to have helped." There was a hint of laughter and warmth in his voice.

She closed her eyes and whispered softly, "You've done more than that Blondie..." She tightly squeezed him and sighed happily.

Bundled up together he stared at Kurogane. "Goodnight Kuro-san."

She smiled softly, "Good night..." She said softly.


	6. Chapter 6

~weeks later~

Fai felt on top of the world, his job was going swimmingly well, he had Kurogane at his side and they were getting closer and closer as the weeks passed. It was hard to imagine they had been dating for several months now and the idea made him smile.

Kurogane leaned against the counter smile on her face. Tomoyo smiled watching the other, "You look happy, I'm glad."

Kurogane smirked, "For the first time in a while I am..." She stated softly.

"I think you might be smitten." Tomoyo teased had on her face as she spun around. "Young love is so beautiful."

She frowned playfully, "Smitten...I'm not smitten..." She lightly pouted

"Uh-huh. You're not nearly as scary as before. Customers actually want to come up to you now." She smiled, trying not to be too loud as people shopped.

"Hey! I can still be scary!" She frowned deeply and spoke loudly. "Tch!"

A few people looked their way, but quickly ignored the woman. "You can, but it's not your go to mood now."

"Tch!" She said blushing softly, "It isn't...I've just been in a good mood..."

"Because you and Fai have gotten so close." She gave him a knowing smile.

She blushed deeper, "We've been close for a while now...I don't feel much different.

"No it's different. You're more intimate with each other. I'm happy for you." She smiled honestly.

"Tch so..." She blushed deeply, "Thanks I guess..." She looked out the window.

"So...how have you two been doing? I see you kissing more."

Her face turned a deep red, "Good...we've done...more...well more than kissing."

That got a surprise from her. "Really?" Tomoyo was happy for her, that Kurogane trusted Fai so much.

Her face and neck were Scarlet, "Well...w-we haven't...you know...". She paused trying to think of the right words to use. "M-made...made love yet..."

Tomoyo giggled at her friend's embarrassment. "No wonder Fai calls you cute all the time."

she frowned, "I am not cute!" She stated worth an angry pout.

"Fai's really rubbing off on you. You're almost a different person." She joked in return before moving to ring up some customers.

She frowned before spotting the blonde wandering toward the store. "Speak of the devil..." She stated as she rolled her eyes.

Fai walked in hands in his pockets, it was getting colder and looked like it was going to snow any day now. "Good afternoon ladies~!"

She smiled and wandered over to the other, "hey Blondie." She gave him a light, quick kiss on the cheek.

"Someone must be having a good day." He beamed. "I was thinking tonight we have a date at my place? Rent some movies and order take out."

She smiled slightly and nodded with a soft blush on her cheeks. "Sounds great."

"I wanted to stop by while I had a break and run it by you." Fai smiled in return.

"It's fine." She smiled, "I like coming to your house...it's a nice place..."

"Reminds me. I need to do laundry." He said pondering if he'd have enough time to do it tonight before Kurogane came over.

"That's fine, I don't mind..." She smiled slightly, "I can wait...it's not like I've never been there before."

"I know, but I can't have the house a total mess. Can't have Kuro-bun thinking I'm a slob."

She smirked, "I know you're a messy person...it's fine...really I don't mind."

"You're going to make me have bad habits now." Fai pouted. Tomoyo just smiled.

She gave a slight laugh, "You have way worse habits then that." She stated jokingly.

Fai pouted half hearted. "See Tomoyo how mean Kuro-rin is?"

Tomoyo laughed and wandered over to coddle the blonde. "Yes, yes...I know how terribly mean she is to you...hush, hush."

Kurogane frowned, "Oh stop coddling him! He's a grown man he can handle himself."

"Wah, Kuro-blush is terrible~" Fai slumped against the counter.

She glared at the blonde, "Tch! You knew what you were getting into when we started dating."

"Yep!" He chirped and stole a kiss before he left. "Have to get back to the studio~"

She smiled, "See you tonight." She stated before the blonde left. Later that night Kurogane showed up at the blondes door smiling as she knocked a bottle of the blondes favorite liquor in hand.

When Fai opened the door he had his hair pinned back with a series of bobby pins and a hair tie wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans. "Kuro-san's early~"

"I'm always early." She gave the blonde a smirk and offered the bottle to him. "For dinner." She stated.

Fai brightened as he looked at the label. "Kuro-min's outdone herself." He offered a kiss before pulling her to the couch. "Sit, everything's still cooking and I need to change."

She blushed before holding his arm, "You don't have to change, you look great." She smiled softly.

"Shirt's stained though." He kissed her. "And I don't want to get you dirty."

She chucked, "I don't mind, but go ahead I'll wait." She smirked and relaxed on the couch letting his arm go.

Fai pulled off his shirt as he went to his room and quickly threw on a long sleeved shirt before returning.

She blushed as she watched the other walk away. She sighed happily and closed her eyes a large smile forming on her face as she relaxed waiting for the other.

When he returned he went to the kitchen he'd made some dessert to go with the food he had ordered. Taking it out of the oven he made sure everything looked okay before putting it out to cool. Grabbing boxes he made it to the living room.

Kurogane slowly opened her eyes when the blonde entered. "smells good."

"Got it from a small dinner in town." He said opening boxes to reveal sandwiches and fries. "One of my students recommended it."

"oh." She smiled she stared down at the food, "Looks good too." She stated as they ate chatting lightly.

Fai had put in a movie as well for them to watch and when they finished eating he cuddled up to her to finish the movie.

She smiled as he cuddled up to her, wrapping her arms around the blonde loosely. Her eyes looked over the blonde instead of watching the movie, she loved him, she didn't say the words a lot but she felt them and showed them.

Fai gave a content sigh stomach full and drowsy as he watched the movie, it was nearly over and for the most part was pretty good.

She raised a hand and gently played with his hair, "Your hair is getting long…It's nice…" She stated with a soft smile.

"The kids like to tease me about it." Fai grinned. "They say it looks funny when it falls down."

Kurogane reached his hair ribbon and lightly undid it letting his hair fall. "I don't think it's funny…it's beautiful…handsome…" She smiled looking at the other.

He pressed his lips against the jut of her collarbone. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." She smiled as she gently played with his hair. "…I love you…" The girl whispered softly, "More than you'll ever know…"

"I know, but I want to." He reasoned cheek resting just above her breast.

She gave a light laugh, "Well…Thank me in a different way…" She stated her face serious as she eyed the other. "…I-I'm ready…" She stated softly.

Fai took a moment confused. "Ready?"

She turned a deep red, "…Ready for…You know…" She paused looking at the other. "…Sex…"

He sat up to look at her properly. "Are you sure? That's big Kuro-rin."

She nodded slightly, "…Yes…I think so…" She sat in thought for a moment, "We've been together for a while now…and…I love you…and you love me…and I know you won't hurt me…"

Kissing her he pulled back a moment later. "Okay." He moved off the couch then offering his hand.

She kissed back and stared up at him for a moment before gently taking his hand. As they wandered to the blondes bedroom Kurogane squeezed his hand lightly.

He was nervous, a pit in his stomach. Fai realized he shouldn't be, he wanted this. Kissing her he slowly lead them to the bed and sat there.

Her hands trembled from her nerves as they sat on the bed. Her eyes looked down at the hand she held tightly, then moved back up to his face. "Nervous?" She asked almost hoping the other was.

"A little, but it'll be good like the other times." He promised. They had already been intimate at least, they just hadn't taken that last step.

She nodded, "…I trust you…" She said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair gently.

Fai then began kissing Kurogane, letting his hands roam down her arms and to her hips. Eventually he removed his shirt throwing it to the floor before pressing light kisses down her throat.

Kurogane leaned her head back slightly to give the blonde better access. She raised a hand and gently touched his now unclothed chest.

"He reached up with one hand cupping a breast. Eventually they were lying in bed together Fai working on taking off Kurogane's clothes as the woman tried to do the same to him.

Kurogane gasped softly a light moan escaping her lips. She threw his clothing to the side along with her own the two now completely nude as they explored each other's bodies.

Fai worked two fingers into Kurogane spreading her open as he kissed between her breasts. "Kuro-sama..."

Kurogane gripped the sheets as the blonde stretched her. Her moans got louder as the two pressed on, her eyes only open a crack as she watched the other.

Licking over a nipple Fai smiled glad she was enjoying herself, his arousal brushed against her thigh making him gasp. He loved how Kurogane felt, her rough hands coupled with the warmth of her skin made him shiver.

She made a soft noise when she felt his tongue, "..Please…" She said softly as she felt the others arousal.

Slipping his fingers free he kissed her once more before moving over to the nightstand. He grabbed a condom and small bottle of lubricant. Sitting back it took him a few seconds to tear the package open.

Kurogane mewed when the blonde pulled away. Her eyes were half lidded as she intently watched the blonde.

Fai sat back nervous as he blushed faintly. Rolling the condom on he looked back over to Kurogane and offered a smile as he opened the lube and poured some into his hand

Her breathing was shaky as she watched the other her nerves causing her to tremble slightly as she watched. "W-wait…" She slowly reached a hand up and gripped his hand that held the lube. "…I love you…Fai…Please…be gentle."

Fai looked at her in surprise. "Kuro-san, I will be. If you want me to stop tell me and I will. I promise."

She shook her head slightly, "…No…I-I want this…please…" She loosened her grip on the blonde before letting her hand fall back down next to her.

He nodded. "I know, but at anytime. Remember I'll stop." Moving over her he smiled. His arousal brushed against Kurogane's hip before he moved in to place. "Ready?"

She trembled as she nodded, "…I know you will…" she said softly. The taller gasped softly when she felt his arousal, and closed her eyes tightly, before nodding answering his question.

Slowly he pressed against her entrance and pushed in.

She bit down on her lower lip as her fingers gripped the sheets tightly. A painful noise escaped her lips as a few tears fell down her cheek.

Fai stopped, not fully in yet, kissing her. "I'm sorry. You want me to pull out?" He asked panting softly.

"…N-No…" she stated her voice strained, "…D-Don't s-stop…" She said gripping the sheets.  
He wiped at her face as he moved.

She leaned into his hand as the blonde pressed into her. Once the blonde was fully inside the other she gripped his hand tightly her eyes still tightly closed as she let out a soft noise.

Fai watched her. "Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes slightly staring up into worried blue ones, "…I-I think s-so…" She stated softly her voice still shaken.

"Good." He shuddered and gave a small smile. "We'll wait until you're ready."

She nodded before reaching a shaky hand up to pull the other down to her gently. She held the other for a while before finally whispering, "A-Alright….you can move…"

Nodded Fai kissed her again as he gently pulled out part way before pushing back in. He rubbed Kurogane's hips soothingly, trying to get her to relax.

She made a soft painful mew when the blonde moved, her hands moved back to her side to grip the blankets again.

"Hold onto me." He slowed down afraid he was hurting Kurogane.

She reached shaky hands up one at a time to the blondes shoulders, gripping them tightly.

Slipping his hand lower he rubbed her clit, trying to let Kurogane relax and enjoy this. "Don't force yourself." All but rocking against her.

Kurogane felt a wave of pleasure when Fai rubbed her clit. "Ah!" She moaned in a low voice. "…I-I'm not…" she stated as a soft moan escaped her lips again and her cheeks started to turn a soft pink.

Fai speed up his pace watching the other for any sign of discomfort

Kurogane finally started to move with him her fingers gripping tightly at his shoulders as they moved together. She let out some low moans as they moved her back arching as they moved.

Fai panted as he moved, the clench of Kurogane's body driving him forward. "K-kuro-san..."

She moaned loudly and looked up at the blonde, her eyes half lidded as she breathed heavily her pleasure rising. She could hardly speak as they moved together, "…Fai…I'm…" She started but unable to finish her statement as she came screaming the blondes name.

A strangled noise left his lips, his back arching as he felt Kurogane's body spasm around him. It took another thrust, filling her before he came.

Her breath hitched as the blonde came and she tightly pulled him to her holding him tightly as her eyes watered.

Kissing her cheek Fai breathed heavily. They smelled of sweat and sex and each other and it made him smile. "You okay Kuro-min?"

She nodded and gave a relieved chuckle, "…I-I'm fine…" Her voice wavered as she looked up at the other tears held in her eyes.

"It was good." It had been over a little soon, but they had all the time in the world to get to know each other.

She nodded, "It was better than good…" She stated, before reaching up and pressing a kiss to his lips.

After a few more seconds he pulled away, slipping out of her and cleaning up. One that was taken care of her cuddled against Kurogane cheek on her shoulder.

Kurogane held the other running her fingers through his hair. "…I finally did it…I finally beat my fear…" She stated softly, "I never thought it would happen…"

"I told you, you were strong." He explained smiling wide.

She smiled eyeing the other, "You're sweet…" She stated gently.

"And so are you." He replied grinning.


	7. Chapter 7

~~Few months later~~~

Kurogane stood on a platform toward the back of the store as Tomoyo pinned a beautiful white wedding gown on the taller. "Tch! What if someone see's me…I don't really like this…" She stated the gown was fit to her in every way except for the length it was a bit shorter than a normal gown, due to the girls height.

"You're almost the exact measurements and I still have a bit of work so just stay still alright?" Tomoyo stated, "Besides you look stunning in it." She stated as she worked.

"People are staring…" She stated embarrassed.

They stood in front of three mirrors as Kurogane held her arms out. "I'm nearly done, I just have to take inseams." Tomoyo said pins between her lips. It was around then Fai rode up to the store on his bike, chaining it up before venturing in to the store. He'd been floating on air for the past while as he and Kurogane spent even more time together and their first anniversary was quickly approaching.

Kurogane frowned as she watched Tomoyo trying to stand still for her. Tomoyo had a part timer watching the front end of the store while they worked on the dress so the two didn't even notice the blonde entering as they bickered. "Tch! Don't poke me with those…." She stated with a glare.

When he heard Kurogane he perked up and heading to the back to see what she was up to. He hadn't expected to see Kurogane standing in front of the mirrors wearing a wedding dress. He blushed, unable to think of what to say.

When she looked up into the mirror she noticed another pair of eyes on her a familiar pair of bright blue ones. She blushed deeply, "…Y-You shouldn't stare you know…it's not polite…" She said to the blonde.

He smiled then looking up at her. "Hard not to when Kuro-san looks so pretty~" He cooed as Tomoyo smiled. "Alright, I'm done, go take it off and put it back on the dress mannequin."

Her blushed deepened as she looked down at the other before she carefully climbed down from the pedestal. She stepped out back quickly to change and came back out with the dress in her arms as she wandered over to the dummy and gently placed it back on to it. She turned to the blonde after she was done blush still heavy on her cheeks. "…You're still staring…"

"So now I can't stare at you?" He joked as he still thought of Kurogane in that dress. It hadn't been perfect, but then he'd always thought of Kurogane having a more traditional looking dress.

He did however like the idea. "Mean."

"Tch…You already knew that…" She stated before leaning in and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Kuro-sama's in a good mood if she's giving out kisses." Fai chimed as Tomoyo laughed.

Following Kurogane back into the lounge so she could put the dress up for Tomoyo, Fai couldn't help but think of Kurogane in a dress.

She gently fumbled with the dress on the dummy trying to be careful with it. She looked at the blonde, "I'm in a good mood…so what?" She asked with a smirk.

"Nothing you just usually flail a little more in public."

"Well I just had to stand on a pedestal in the back of the store for over an hour…in a wedding gown I think I'd be happy to get out of it…God my arms still sore from holding it up and being pricked." She frowned slightly.

"Then rest on the couch." He suggested.

She sighed as she stretched her arm and moved it around before dropping down on the couch. She sighed and watched as Tomoyo wandered back out onto the sales floor. "Take your time back here we have help today so no worries." She smiled before wandering out.

Fai took a seat next to his girlfriend. "Thanks Tomoyo."

Kurogane eyed the blonde her eyes narrowing slightly, "At least I don't have to pose as her model anymore the dress is just about done…Tch that's the only thing I hate doing…It's embarrassing…"

"You look nice in dresses. Though I will say that style doesn't suit you as much as others."

She frowned, "You're just saying that because you're…" She paused never actually ever had said the words before as she blushed softly, "…M-My….boyfriend…."

"Nope. You have nice legs and even though you wear tight pants, dresses are just as nice." He chimed.

She stared down at her legs and frowned, "I have long legs…what the hell makes them nice?" She said looking at the other. "I don't have much of a girlish figure, your prettier than I am."

"You do. Believe me." Fai grinned leaning against her.

She blushed softly, "Tch…You're ridiculous…" She stated as the blonde leaned against her.

Pouting he kissed her shoulder. "Just telling the truth Kuro-blush."

She turned away slightly, "Tch!" Blushing softly. The two sat nestled against each other as they sat. "You're too sweet…all those treats are getting to your head…"

"Not true, you've been making me cut back. If anything you're just cute."

"Tch! I am NOT cute!" She said with a frown, "Pretty, maybe, attractive possibly…but NOT cute!"

"You're a lot of things Kuro-bun." Fai looked at her. "Very beautiful and sexy and all those others words."

Her eyes widened at the blondes statement as she blushed deeply. It was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her, the blonde always had the nicest things to say to her, never anything bad. He was always complimenting her, teasing her, cuddling her…looking at her. "…You really think so…" She said as she turned her face away with embarrassment.

"Of course. I wouldn't like seeing you in various states of undress otherwise~" He teased.

She smiled slightly and turned to look at the other, "And here I thought you were being a gentleman…pervert…" She chuckled before kissing the blondes forehead.

"Can't help it Kuro-san looks just a nice in clothes as she does out."

She gave a soft laugh as she playfully pushed the other away, "Pervert…but I must say I enjoy seeing you out of your clothes as well…"

"Now whose having impure thoughts~?" He laughed.

~~months later~~

The two had been growing strong together their relationship growing every day. Kurogane was asked by the blonde to have a nice dinner with him at his place and Tomoyo had of course gotten the other girl completely dressed up. Kurogane wore a beautiful black, just above the knee dress that hugged her tightly and had straps that hung off her shoulders. Her hair had been swept down instead of spiked and she wore heels that lengthened her legs. She stood at the blondes door adjusting herself before she knocked lightly.

Her parents had been excited too, but then again they lit up whenever she mentioned Fai. "Wah~ Kuro-rin's early~" Fai said as he answered the door to let her in. "You should have used your key, I gave it to you for a reason."

"Not used to it…Sorry." She stated as she slowly wandered in her eyes widened as she looked around candles were lit on the table as nice silver wear and plate wear were set up. The plated were already set with steaming food and there was a bottle of some sort of liquor Kurogane had never seen before. "Tomoyo was right this is a fancy dinner…"

"Well we haven't been to a nice restaurant in awhile and it was an excuse to see you in a dress." He remarked as he stood wearing dark slacks with a cream colored shirt and darker vest. "And here I know we won't have to wait an hour for our food."

She looked the blonde up and down and smiled softly, "…You don't look half bad yourself…" She wandered past the blonde and looked over the food on the table, "You made all this?"

"I do know how to cook." He pouted as he moved to grab some wine, he'd prefer some good liquor, but didn't want to pass out in a couple of hours.

Kurogane reached over and took the other glass and held it out watching the blonde pour his own. "Please." She asked as she watched the blonde. "Fancy dinner, fancy outfit, and fancy wine…You have definitely stepped it up tonight."

He rolled his eyes. "Kuro-san doesn't pay attention to how I dress." Fai sniffled half heartedly. "I feel under appreciated."

She frowned and leaned forward as she gently pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Better?" She asked.

"A little." Fai perked up though as he took a seat. "Help yourself. I plan on you taking leftovers."

She joined the blonde staring at her food before she took a bite. The food was amazing as per usual whenever the blonde cooked, "Good…as always…" She stated with a satisfied smile.

"I had to feed myself in college." He shrugged, but happy none the less that she enjoyed the food.

She chuckled, "This is better than college meals blondie…" she stated as she ate.

"My uncle was rather hopeless in the kitchen." He hand waved.

She smiled before taking another bite, "Well you're really good." She stated as she finished her meal.

"I have coffee cake if you want some. I bought it this more at Duklyon." He offered before  
finishing himself and getting up to grab plates.

"No thank you blondie…you know I hate sweets." She stated as she watched the blonde take the plates. "Do you want some help cleaning up?" She asked moving to stand.

"It was worth a shot and I've got it. I'm just going to let the dishes soak and put everything in tuber ware." He explained.

She nodded and moved to sit back down she watched the blonde from her seat. She smiled softly as she saw his ponytail sway back and forth in the kitchen. "Your hair is getting long."

It hung over his shoulder as he leaned over to gather dishes. Smiling sheepishly he looked over to her. "It is isn't it? I've been debating on cutting it short so I can manage it."

"It looks good, but I do remember how hard it was to manage long hair." She stated and smiled at him.

"It gets in the way sometimes, but then I am used to it." He offered a smile before heading into the kitchen arms full. It didn't take too long for him to get everything packed away before he was back with a large slice of cake. "We can go to the living room."

He nodded and stood following the blonde. The two sat on the couch as Kurogane watched the blonde eat his dessert. "That's a big piece of cake…I thought you were slowing down on sweets?" She asked with a smile.

"Not that much and I might share if Kuro-pon wants~" He grinned as he took his fork and sliced into the dry crumbling top of the cake. It really was the best part.

"Tch…I hate sweets…" she stated before leaning over and taking the piece of cake into her mouth and gently pulling away as she smiled and swallowed.

"You don't hate them, you just prefer other tastes." Remarked Fai as he watched her. "I've seen you sneaking tarts and candy."

"Tch…I don't know what you're talking about…" She stated as she relaxed and leaned against the blonde.  
"Uh-huh." He remarked as he enjoyed his cake and he half paid attention to a movie.

Kurogane closed her eyes as she relaxed she blindly reached down and removed both shoes dropping them to the floor.

"Already tired? You've only been here a few hours." He remarked smiling. They had finished the movie earlier, but Fai was more focused on Kurogane than anything.

"No not tired, just comfortable…" She stated with a gentle smile.

"I was planning on going to bed since it's late. Is Kuro-rin going to grace me with her presence for the whole night?" He asked smiling with an arm around her.

Her eyes slid open slowly as she looked up at the other, her red eyes staring at him, "Only if you want me to stay." She smiled.

"That's silly to think I wouldn't want you to. I like cuddling with you. Kuro-wan's so warm and soft~" Fai cooed.

She chuckled as she sat up, "Then let's get to bed…" She stated before placing a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Turning the TV off Fai pulled Kurogane happily to the bedroom.

She smirked as she was pulled out of the room, "Sometimes this romantic side of you is just what I need…" She stated as she squeezed his hand.

"Romantic? Here I thought I was being lazy." He joked as he led her to his bedroom.

She laughed lightly, "Planning and cooking an entire fancy dinner is not lazy." She stated as they entered Fai's room.

"I've done it before." He replied as he let her hand go and began unbuttoning his vest.

She smiled as she watched the other before turning her back now facing the blonde. She reached a hand around to her back and slowly undid the zipper.

But before she could Fai had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around the taller woman, arms tucked under her breasts. "Kuro-san looked very nice in her dress tonight."

She leaned against the other slightly and placed her hands over Fai's, "You looked good to blondie." She gently caressed his hands.

"Now you're just being flattering. I think Kuro-min's trying to get into my pants~" The blonde teased as he opened his palm against hers and she felt something hard in his hand.

She chuckled at his statement and peered down at their hands. "What is that in your hand?" She asked.

"It's a gift. I saw it the other day and thought of you." She could feel him shrug against her, his forehead pressed against her shoulder. In his open hand rested a plain gold ring with a thin band and a small faceted stone in the center.

She stared down at the ring and hesitantly touched the ring in his palm. "…Blondie…It's beautiful…" She stated, "…This is a big gift blondie…what's the occasion?" She asked not taking the ring from him yet.

"It's moissanite and the jeweler told me it has a better brilliance than diamond and is more rare. I had no clue what your ring size was either so I had to ask your mother for that one." He grinned. "I was hoping you'd marry me actually."

Her eyes widened as he spoke and she pulled her hand away gently before turning around and looking down at him. Her face was a deep red as she stared at him. She was silent for a moment before she whispered a reply, "…Yes…"

Smiling brightly Fai took her hand. "Want me to put the ring on then?"

Her eyes were focused on him as she nodded and gave him her shaky hand. "…Fai…" She started as her voice cracked and a few tears fell. She never expected it, never thought she would get this far, never be married, never have a family. But here she stood trembling as a beautiful blonde prince asked for her hand.

He gave a short laugh as he wiped his sweaty hand on his pants leg and slipped the ring on her finger. "Good, it's not too snug."

She stared down at her finger, at the ring that the blonde had given her. "…Fai…" She whispered before quickly wrapping her arms tightly around him and burring her face in his shoulder.

"I'm not sure if I've ever been happier." He remarked holding her.

"…I-I know I never have b-been…" She said softly before pulling away slightly and pressing her lips to his.

Kissing her briefly he pulled away. "Don't start crying now even if they are happy tears."  
She turned away with a deep blush and wiped her face with her wrist. "…I-I'm wasn't crying…" She stated.

"Come on let's go to bed. It's been an eventful night." Fai said watching as Kurogane collected herself.

She nodded and changed into something comfortable to sleep in and followed the blonde to bed.

Fai had since changed out of his clothes simply wearing boxers to bed. He wasn't sure how he was going to get sleep, but as he curled up with Kurogane, he didn't think it would be a problem.

Kurogane pressed herself against the other nuzzling comfortably into his shoulder. "…You….You really want to marry me?…" She asked the blonde as her eyes shifted up to look at the other.

"Definitely." Laying on his back, which was uncommon since usually he was draped over Kurogane, Fai smiled at her.

"…Why?…What's so special about me?" She asked her eyes focused on his face.

"Aside from you being attractive, I liked your personality even when you are grumpy and pull me hair. I like your eyes and skin and hands and breasts. All of you really...uh...I when you blush and how you sneak candy. You're also blunt and honest and strong."

She smiled sweetly, "You really are…Too sweet…" she stated her eyes focusing on the ring instead, "…how did you save up…it's beautiful…"

"I teach a lot of classes and I've been helping some of the other teachers for a little extra. I wasn't sure what to pick out...I knew you wouldn't like something flashy. Kuro-sama's down to earth and a little frugile." Fai teased lightly. "So I got something simple and uncomplicated."

She gently leaned over and kissed his shoulder, "…It's perfect…"

"I'm glad. Oh and before I forget Tsumebe said you had better show her your ring tomorrow." He smiled, thinking of how Kurogane had been spending more and more time at his apartment instead of the small one next to her parent's home.

She blushed deeply, "…Does my father know?" She asked, "…Or Tomoyo?"

"I'm pretty sure he does and no Tomoyo doesn't. She would have been too giddy and then you'd be suspicious, plus I thought you'd like letting her know."

"My father…is very fond of you, he is grateful that I have finally found someone…that loves me." She smiled, "And Tomoyo's gonna cry…"

Fai chuckled. "I'm glad your dad's almost as scary as you when he tries."

"He can be scarier…I've seen it firsthand…" She gave a light chuckle.

"Makes me wonder what you would have been like as a boy." Fai joked as they cuddled. "But then I would like you either way."

She blushed, "You would've?" Not expecting that statement from the other.

"Yep. Kuro-rin would be the same."

She smiled softly, "That's very sweet of you…"

"It's true." He corrected before yawning.

She pulled the blonde close and closed her eyes, "Fiancé…" She whispered with a smile.

~~~Few months later~~~~

Kurogane stood staring into a full length mirror examining herself, "Twenty more minutes…" She whispered to herself as she looked down at her long simple white dress. Her mother was fixing the veil on her head while Tomoyo gently tugged on her train.

They stood in one of the rooms in the building they would have the reception in since the wedding itself was being held outdoors. They'd left the city behind going to the country surrounding their home to have a wedding. They'd spent the last several months finding or making things they had wanted from the decorations to the food which their friends and family had helped with. Tomoyo had insisted on making the dress while Sakura had worked on some of the decorations with help from the others. Food had been left to Fai and Tsumebe. It wasn't much since they only had a handful of people, but it was more than enough.

Tsumebe came around to look her daughter over and smiled softly, "You look beautiful…" She stated, "Tomoyo-chan…my little girl is all grown up…" She said teary eyed as Tomoyo came around to look over her work. "She is…" she said with a smile before there was a knock at the door and Sakura popped her head in. "We're ready…"

The dress was simple as Kurogane had fought Tomoyo over it countless times when her friend insisted on lace or layers upon layers of fabric and pearls and the like. "Alright, we're on our way." Tsumebe smiled warmly. With that the girls heading out of the building and down the small path that lead away and to the small area that had been set up for the wedding.

Kurogane's father stood at the entrance he smiled endearingly at his daughter and gave a chaste kiss to his wife before she wandered out to sit near the blonde. Her father took her arm and held it gently, "I told you you'd find someone….He loves you Kurogane." She smiled softly, "…I know…" She stated softly as she watched Tomoyo and Sakura wander down the small aisle. She took a deep breath before she and her father wandered out next.

Music began to play as the few people there stood and Fai turned to watch the two walk down the makeshift aisle. He had been nervous standing there, his heart racing. His eyes were fixed on Kurogane and he smiled. They had opted on slightly less formal attire for everyone to make it easier. He wore a simple suit sans the jacket since it was too warm out for one. On his lapel was a boutonniere that matched the small bouquet Kurogane carried.

Her hands trembled and her stomach was in a knot as she was walked down by her father. Once they reached the blonde her father gave her a gentle kiss before passing her off to the blonde as he moved to sit with his wife. Kurogane held the blondes hands her fingers fumbling slightly as they shook, her eyes looked up into his bright blue one as she smiled slightly nerves getting the best of her.

Fai didn't listen really, answering when he had to and reciting vows. He was nervous as he tried to not stare at Kurogane the entire time since he should at least to pretend to listen to the priest going on.

Kurogane was quiet through the ceremony afraid to speak much, resulting in very soft short answers. She squeezed the blondes hand and blushed when Fai slipped the wedding ring on her finger, and she trembled heavily when she had to do the same to the blonde. Her eyes focused on him as the said their 'I do's' and her heart leapt into her throat when the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Fai gave her a wide smile as he reached up and moved the veil back. They met halfway for the kiss, the blonde cupping Kurogane's face with his free hand.

She blushed deeply one hand resting on his cheek while the other wrapped around his neck. "…I love you she whispered after the kiss was broken and she could hear soft sniffles and clapping from their friends and family.

Fai smiled stupidly and before long they were walking ahead of the wedding party back to the small building they had rented out.

They sat together joking and chatting as they ate their dinner. Kurogane reached over and gently took Fai's hand as they sat her eyes moving to look up at the blonde.

Fai gave her a smile in return. "You know you have to eat cake later."

She smiled, "…Just this once…" She intertwined their fingers as she gave a slight chuckle. Later on in the evening the two stood and moved to stand in front of a small cake. Kurogane frowned before eyeing the blonde. "Put cake in my face and I'll have your head…you hear me blondie…" She stated as they cut into the cake.

"Ruin all my fun." He pouted and as they grabbed a piece of cake he made sure to take as much as he could knowing she'd have to eat it. They really had done a good job on it as he had tried to figure out a cake Kurogane would enjoy and had decided on a almond amaretto cake.

The two gently fed each other cake and Kurogane smiled, "…It's good…" she stated as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

He could taste the semi-sweet butter cream on her lips and wanted to make a joke but refrained. "It is." When everyone was settled again with cake Fai tried coaxing Kurogane into eating more.

She frowned and eyed the blonde, "Fine…but only one more piece." She stated as she opened her mouth as the blonde fed her.

By the end of it he'd even managed to beg and plead Kurogane into a couple of dances and her father had as well and Tomoyo had gotten a dance from her friend too. When it was time to go he held Kurogane's hand and smiled. "Ready~?"

She secretly enjoyed the dances with the others, especially the blonde because of his expertise in the subject. When the night came to the end she smiled over at the other. "Yes…" she stated softly to answer the other.

Just after a year of marriage Kurogane had brought up children and while he had wanted one he didn't want to push for it with Kurogane as even now she still wasn't completely comfortable with herself and him. However he had agreed and after almost another year Kurogane had gotten pregnant. Fai had been ecstatic along with everyone else and now as Kurogane laid in the delivery room, he thought he might faint from nervousness and excitement.

Kurogane laid with her eyes closed lightly, her hand lightly held the blondes, which was slightly red from the squeezing she had been doing on and off to help cope with the pain and pressure.

"The epidermal should be taking effect soon." he offered at least, since it was Kurogane's first pregnancy the doctor had warned them it could be a long one and it had taken hours of waiting for her to be dilated enough to have the delivery.

She nodded gently before slightly opening her eyes, "…I hate this…" She stated softly, "The pain is almost unbearable…I'm tired…" She stated her eyes holding immense exhaustion and pain.

"Well we've been here for about seven hours." He said then knowing Kurogane wanted to just get this over with. "But once the drugs kick in you just have to start pushing."

She nodded, "…I know both you and the damn doctor have said it a half dozen times…" she stated and squeezed Fai's hand tightly as another contraction hit her, her eyes squeezing tightly shut.

Fai bit his lip at the pain. "Kuro-san won't have to wait much longer." He tried to smile just as the doctor and a few nurses walked in. From then they waited for the pain to fade and began coaching Kurogane. Fai had looked over a couple of times during the delivery and paled at the sight before decided to just keep focused on his wife.

Kurogane listened to the doctor and nurses and did as she was told. She pushed when she was told to push and breathed when she was told to breathe. She struggled at points but never stopped until she heard a baby cry.

Fai watched as a nurse put the baby in Kurogane's arms, still grey and covered in fluids. He only vaguely remembered having scissors put in his hands so he could cut the umbilical cord. He couldn't tear his eyes off the baby, /their/ baby. Even when another nurse came to take them away and clean the newborn.

Kurogane was exhausted but she stared down at the baby in her arms and smiled genuinely. Her eyes flickered up to look at the blonde for a moment before concentrating back on their child. When the child was taken away Kurogane turned her attention to the blonde, gently offering the blonde her hand.

Fai took her hand and leaned in to kiss her softly. "See? Not so terrible."

She gave the blonde a tired smile, "…Say's you Mr. Tough Guy…" She stated jokingly "But…She was worth it…" She whispered.

Fai couldn't agree more as their daughter was returned to them and put in Kurogane's arms. The crying had stopped since she was warm and comfortable now. "Weird to think she's so small."

She held her daughter her eyes focused on her, "She'll get bigger…" She stated with a tender smile, "She needs a name."

"Hmm. Well she'll no doubt look exactly like you. So...what about Hana? Or maybe Sayaka or Yuuko?" He said still thinking of names.

"…Hana is nice…simple but strong…" She said as her smile widened as the infant yawned. "She's beautiful…"

"See? Just like you." He teased as they were left alone, but not before a nurse instructed Kurogane on how to feed their daughter.

Kurogane did as she was told, wincing slightly from the slight discomfort of breast feeding but she slowly became used to it. She chuckled softly at the other, "She looks like you too…look at those eyes….Blue eyes and black hair…the other kids will be all over her."

"All babies have blue eyes for the first several months and I dread when she gets older. I'll have grey hair." He lamented.

She smiled, "Doesn't mean they won't stay that color." Chuckling she looked up at the blonde, "You'll still look good with grey hair."

He pouted. "You're just saying that." His eyes fell back to their daughter and he smiled tracing a finger over a round cheek. "Want me to get everyone?"

She smiled at the intimate touch he gave their daughter, "Let her finish feeding first, then you can get everyone."

"Kuro-san just doesn't want anyone seeing her being cute with Hana-chan." The blonde cooed teasing his wife.

She frowned playfully, "I can be cute with my daughter anytime I like…" Once the infant was done feeding Kurogane offered her to her husband. "…You can take her…if you want…She is half yours after all…" She smiled sincerely up at the blonde.

Fai blushed as he took her into his arms worried he would drop her. Hana really was tiny in his arms, but he knew she would grow to be tall. "Want me to get everyone know?"

She watched the blonde hold their daughter and her heart swelled as a few tears fell from her eyes. "…I love you Fai…" She wiped her eyes and nodded, "…Yeah…go ahead and get them…"

Carefully he leaned down for another kiss. "Sit tight Kuro-mommy." He smiled before leaving the room and heading to the visitor's lounge.

She nodded and relaxed closing her eyes. Out in the waiting room Tomoyo, and Kurogane's parents sat waiting for any news from the others. Tomoyo was the first to spot the blonde, she stood and quickly wandered over to him, at first not noticing the small bundle in his arms. "How is she?" She asked as Kurogane's parents came up behind her. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she noticed the infant in his arms.

Fai laughed, waking the newborn who only stared. "Kuro-min's tired, but she's good." Tsumebe and Toriho walked up as well focused on their grandchild.

Toriho smiled happily as Tsumebe cried happily, Tomoyo stared happily as tears streamed down her face. "What's…Her name?" She asked assuming the gender because of the pink blanket wrapped around the infant.

"Hana." Tomoyo smiled gently. "It's beautiful. Oh...if I'd known she was already born I would have had my camera ready." She moved then taking her small camera from her purse and snapping a few pictures. "She's beautiful." Fai couldn't deny it.

~~~Few years later~~~

Kurogane Sat on the floor with Hana as the younger girl played with her dolls chatting idly away with her mother. She braided her daughters hair as she spoke Kurogane smiling gently. "I guess you really like the doll Daddy got you huh?" She asked as the little girl nodded. "Yes, she is my favorite…well expect for cuddles…Cuddles is my favorite…"

It had been more or less an experience raising their daughter, but it was enjoyable if not stressful. Usually Fai ended up, at least once Hana was able to walk, to classes with him dressed in tutus Tsumebe or Tomoyo made for her and was teaching her a few things. Her hair had grown long, but she was beginning to want her hair shorter like her mother and her eyes were as deep and rich in color as Kurogane's.

She smiled lovingly down at her, "Daddy got you cuddles too, and you've had her for a long time." The girl pouted slightly, "Mommy Cuddles is a boy." The girl stated as her mother chuckled. "Daddy did you really get me cuddles when I was a baby?" the girl asked her father.

She had been embarrassed at first with the doll's name, but Fai had insisted and the name had stuck. Now though she didn't think too much on it. "Wah~ Where's my little Hana? She's always here to greet me~!" Fai said as he walked in back from classes.

"She's spending time with mommy." Kurogane stated with a playful frown as she finished braiding Hana's hair and watched the girl run full speed to her father. "Daddy!" The girl squealed.

Fai plucked her up and smiled. As a baby and even now the girl was usually quiet and well behaved, but like any child when she was excited she was loud. "I think I've stolen her away Kuro-chu."

She sighed, "I guess so." Kurogane stood and sauntered over to the blonde placing a kiss on his cheek. "Welcome home blondie."

Fai turned kissing her lips instead. "Thank you." He said before hitching Hana up to sit against his hip. "A few students were wondering where my helper was today."

She blushed caught off guard by the kiss but smirked softly, "She was at home helping mommy today." She stated the girl looked at her dad excitedly,

"We made cookies and played dollies and look!" She turned her head around to show the blonde her hair. "Mommy made my hair all pretty!"

Fai blinked. "You baked?" It seemed Tomoyo and Tsumebe were rubbing off on Kurogane even more.

Kurogane blushed deeply, "Don't look so surprised…Yes…I baked all these years watching you has paid off…It's nothing special…There in the kitchen if you want one."

"I'm sure they're good Kuro-bun."

"They were really good, but they're not as sweet as yours daddy." She smiled, as Kurogane leaned down to eye the girl. "That's because Daddy is obsessed with sweets, and I don't like sweets." She smirked.

"Ah Kuro-daddy is being stingy with the chocolate chips again isn't she?" He pouted at his daughter who nodded in agreement. "Hmm. Well you can keep playing and I'll go and grab us some."

She watched as Fai put Hana down and watcher her run over to her dolls and play quietly. She followed the blonde into the kitchen and gently took his arm gently. "You don't have to eat the cookies blonde, they really aren't that great…"

"You've never been a terrible cook Kuro-tan. I'm just used to cooking is all." He explained to her and took one of them. Hana had been right, they weren't very sweet, but they were soft and good.

She smiled softly, "…Yours are better…" She said softly, "Even if they are sweet…"

"And you're just buttering me up." He said grabbing a few more and moving with her back to the living room.

Kurogane followed and the two sat down with Hana Kurogane gently leaning on the blonde as their daughter spouted another story about her dolls. Kurogane smiled down at her and moved her hand to intertwine their fingers. "I love you…" She whispered to the blonde her eyes focused on their daughter.

"Kuro-heart is being sweet again~" he teased squeezing her hand. Fai really did consider himself lucky, it had taken ages, but he was happy. "But I love you too."

Actions 


End file.
